


Proyecto T

by Hadali23



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Titan War, Titans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Hace setenta años se formó una promesa.Hace treinta años la humanidad fue condenada.Hace veinte años la guerra inició.Los seres humanos necesitan un milagro para no extinguirse.Tal vez sea hora de aceptar el fin.Mi fin.Mi nombre es Anthony y soy el sujeto 1T.El primer maldecido.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fue una idea muy loca que se me ocurrió mientras veía de nuevo la serie del Ataque de los Titanes, así que veamos que tal sale, habrá algunas referencias respeto a los titanes, pero no espero que sea tal cual en el anime.
> 
> Espero puedan darle una oportunidad.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Lo recuerdo muy bien, comenzó como una promesa, y terminó en obsesión.

Tenia 4 años cuando mi vida fue condenada.

Cuando la humanidad fue maldecida.

Un accidente, solo…un terrible accidente.

El colegio 3S fue inaugurado dando inició el final de la humanidad.

25 niños de los cuales yo fui el primero.

25 vidas arruinadas.

25 almas destrozadas.

25\. El nuevo número de la mala suerte. El 666 quedó en el olvido. En realidad, el diablo fue más benevolente que el monstruo que lo sustituyo.

1974 fue el año del Apocalipsis. El año de una nueva era. Una nueva vida. El final de los tiempos.

En menos de 5 meses la humanidad se encontró al borde de la extinción por culpa de un hombre. Por culpa de un deseo. Por culpa de una promesa.

Hoy hace 30 años la humanidad conoció el infierno mismo. Pocos logramos huir, pocos aun luchamos y solo unos pocos vamos a sobrevivir.

Hoy hace 30 años el hombre al que el mundo consideró un genio inició un proyecto del que jamás imaginó terminaría con la humanidad.

Howard Stark.

El hombre que intentó crear dioses y terminó condenando a toda una especie a la destrucción, al caos, a la muerte. Hoy hace treinta años mi padre inició con aquel proyecto que revolucionaria al mundo, nunca nadie dijo que también seria su fin.

El proyecto TITAN.


	2. El soldado humano

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

El sonido de los pasos resonó en el pasillo vacío, dos hombres caminaban apresurados, sus capas hondeando a sus espaldas y el tintineo de las cuchillas al chocar en sus equipos era lo único que avisaba que iban en camino.

-¡Director!

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-El escuadrón A lo hallo a tres kilómetros al sur de la base 5, fueron dos trabajadores en realidad

-¿Y esta vivo?

-Al parecer durante todo este tiempo su cuerpo se sumió en una especie de sueño…

-Sistema nervioso bien, respiratorio bien, sus extremidades están en perfecto estado, músculos órganos, bien, bien…-el director leyó el informe que la doctora a su lado le tendió-parece que las cosas están bien, excelente-le regresó el archivo-en cuanto despierte infórmenme, nuestro soldado a estado ya bastante tiempo fuera de acción y necesitamos manos

-¿Señor?

-El escuadrón XF apenas regresó, necesitamos más hombres y el soldado es un elemento primordial

-Pero señor…

-Lo sé, lo sé, descuide doctora, el suero lo vuelve tan capaz como nosotros, ahora, apresure esto

.

.

El inicio de la historia es graciosa en realidad, surgió de una tonta idea, un juego de niños, aunque claro nadie tenia idea que un simple juego seria la condena de toda una especie. Capitán América contra un enrome gigante, por supuesto al final el gran y valeroso Capitán ganaba, lastima que en la vida real eso nunca sucedió.

.

.

-Bien-la puerta de una de las salas de junta se abrió de golpe-este es su nueva misión… _¿Dónde esta Anthony?_

.

.

Papá solía trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces pasaban días antes de volver a verlo. Yo era cuidado por mamá o Jarvis, usualmente Jarvis, mamá solía pasarla dotada de fármacos y otras cosas que no quiero recordar, siempre creí era por su depresión de no poder tener más hijos, hace 20 años supe que no era eso, resulta que cuando te casas con una persona que no te ama tu vida termina siendo bastante…cotidiana, aburrida, monótona.

.

.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡De nuevo! ¡Intenta atacar por el flanco izquierdo ahora! ¡Oigan ustedes dos es un entrenamiento no una lucha real! ¡¡Oigan!! ¡Deténganse!!

.

.

El instituto fue solo una fachada para ocultar la verdadera intención de mi padre. Como el mundo esperaba fui el primer “estudiante”, pensando en eso desearía haber callado como papá solía pedir y estar resolviendo tontos problemas matemáticos.

Fui el primero de 24 más, 25 en total, la edad del hombre que papá amo cuando se perdió en el hielo.

25 niños que de haber sabido su destino habrían deseado jamás nacer.

.

.

-¡¡¡Coulson!!!

El grito detuvo los entrenamientos, ver al director de la base enojado era algo común ya, sobre todo si eso involucraba a su esposo.

-Continúen en ello, ¡James quiero más rapidez! ¡Anthony dónde esta esa destreza tuya!

.

.

La primeras pruebas tomaron 2 meses, apenas y lograron ocultar al enorme ratón resultado del primer éxito. Continuaron mamíferos más grandes, eso llevó 3 meses más.

Mi obsequio de cumpleaños no fue un juguete o un balón de futbol, tampoco una caja de herramientas o libros de física.

29 de mayo de 1974.

La fecha donde todo terminó.

.

.

-¡Anthony! ¡James! ¡A la sala de juntas _Ahora_!

.

.

Las personas no supieron como sucedió o de donde vino.

En menos de 48 horas las ciudades fueron destruidas, en 72 horas el país estaba consumido.

No hubo nadie para prevenir lo que sucedió después, existían 25 éxitos y miles de millones de alteraciones.

Solo existia una respuesta: Infiltrados.

.

.

-Asi que al final regresaron ¿eh?

-¿Son celos lo que escucho Clint?

-Ya quisieras Tones, no gracias, me gusta como soy

-Eso se llama vanidad

-¡James! ¡Anthony! silencio, no es momento de juegos, tomen asiento, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes, Clint, Natasha sentados y en silencio, Bruce podrías poner atención por favor, Samuel deja ya tu equipo

-Admítelo Fury, somos tus favoritos

.

.

Para el final de la semana todo el mundo terminó pagando.

4 millones y un poco más de alterados.

25 éxitos.

Trillones de personas muertas.

Y nadie conocía al enemigo.

Howard y el resto de los científicos fueron los primeros en morir. El instituto incendiado y el conocimiento de lo que eran perdido.

Resultó que papá tenia razón, mi cumpleaños se convirtió en la fecha más importante de la humanidad.

.

.

-Espera, espera, haber si escuche bien, quieres…¿qué?

-Deben entrenarlo

-¿Estas loco?

-Con el Capitán América en el escuadrón las misiones serán más sencillas

-Es…porque no esta alterado o solo…

-Es, porque necesitamos su ayuda

-Es normal ¡Es Normal!

-Los Titanes se volverán locos, nos da ventaja

-Entonces quieres usarlo como conejillo de indias ¿no?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Claro, _No_ llevarlo a misión

-Anthony…

-¡No! tenemos suficientes con ellos evolucionando, no necesitamos que ahora también se vuelvan locos, seria un peligro

-Son el mejor escuadrón y sé que podrán con ellos

-Es un suicidio

-Es la única forma de lograrlo

-¡Es una locura!

-¡Necesitamos avanzar! ¡Necesitamos hacer una maldita diferencia!

-Es un error

-Entonces te aconsejo que lo entrenen bien, porque estas a cargo de él a partir de ahora y es mi ultima palabra

.

.

En las ultimas décadas hemos intentado averiguar como un hombre de una altura promedio normal puede ser capaz de transformarse en algo enorme. Hasta ahora la investigación apenas y es útil.

Lo que si sabemos es que existen cuatro tipos de personas, al último grupo son con quienes combatimos.

Les llamamos Titanes, como el nombre del experimento por el cual fueron creados, seres monstruosos que devoran humanos normales y los cuales se siguen reproduciendo sin saber como, cubre un 60% de la población.

Los Mutados, humanos con el “gen” titán pero incapaces de cambiar, tan solo un 25%.

Los Comunes, lo cuales no han sido afectados y son quienes intentamos proteger, los últimos en preservar la humanidad, apenas un 15% existente.

Y al final nosotros, los “Elegidos” aquellos que tenemos control y consciencia durante el cambio a Titanes, solo somos 24 ahora, la única esperanza de la humanidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Escuadrón A

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-Dime que estoy soñando por favor, es una maldita pesadilla, un maldita pesadilla

Anthony se alejó del balcón donde Natasha y Sam se encontraban mientras observaban el fracaso de entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo con Steve Rogers.

-Bueno-Sam se recargó en el barandal de metal-al menos tiene espíritu

-Si, pero ese espíritu no lo salvara de ser devorado ¡por todos los cielos solo míralo, Sam!-el nombrado se encogió cuando por…había perdido cuenta, el soldado chocó contra una de las varillas del techo-estamos jodidos

-Ve el lado bueno Antoshka

-¿Acaso lo hay?

Un golpe sordo y un quejido volvió a escucharse mientras la voz de James se escuchaba ordenando al soldado que repitiera el ejercicio.

-Por supuesto-la chica sonrió-aun no destruye el equipo

.

.

Los días eran extenuantes, cuando no había misiones entonces los entrenamientos sustituían el ejercicio, la presión y el estrés no menguaban. Y entre más batallas ganadas, mayor los esfuerzos.

Día tras día, mes tras mes.

A veces uno perdía la noción del tiempo, el campo de entrenamiento te hacia olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera luchar por ser mejor. Más fuerte, más veloz, más hábil.

Cada batalla era un recordatorio de lo único que importaba: la libertad.

.

.

-Intenta darle una oportunidad

-¿Una oportunidad?-Anthony sonrió-claro que le daré una, la oportunidad de continuar con vida

-Tones…

-Si Fury nos envía de misión el Capitán permanecerá fuera de esto, no esta listo y es mi ultima palabra

-Sabes que no estará de acuerdo ¿cierto?

-Bueno, esta guerra es diferente, se necesita más que un super suero para derrotar a esas bestias, Él _no_ combate y punto final

.

.

Hay un total de 50 escuadrones, de los cuales cada mes se pierden dos.

10 integrantes por escuadrón.

22 con uno de los nuestros, el resto se conforma de mutados y uno que otro humano.

En ocasiones, cuando me encuentro fuera del campo y me dedico a ayudar en los laboratorios llego a preguntarme, que tan bien haría en recrear la formula T. Después observando a mi al rededor sé, que no condenaría a otros en esta vida, en este estado.

.

.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Realmente quiere luchar, eh visto hombres como él, pero todos llegan a rendirse después del segundo mes, él no

-Natasha…

-Antoshka no

Un suspiró, sus ojos centrándose en el soldado ahora guiado por Sam en una demostración por un mejor manejo del equipo aéreo, negó.

-No esta listo

-¡Solo dale una oportunidad!

-No puedo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de otra era? ¿por qué no crees que lo logre? o solo porque es… _él_

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, lo eh superado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No esta listo

-¡Confío en él! ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

-Yo confío en él, Nat, por favor, es el jodido Capitán América

-¿Entonces? Tony a avanzado mucho, lo sé, tú lo sabes, lo has visto, nadie a podido avanzar tanto como él, en menos de 3 meses, después de sus fallas, lo logró, él lo logró…no creo que confíes realmente

-Yo confío en él, pero no confió en que él confíe en si mismo, además hasta donde sé, ni siquiera sabe a que se enfrentará

-¿Qué?

-Fury ordenó silencio a su al rededor

-Tu broma no es agradable

-El Capitán América sabe que está en el mejor escuadrón, en _mi_ escuadrón, sabe que la guerra que lidiamos es dura, tan dura y cruel que se necesita reclutar a todas las personas dispuestas, especialmente jóvenes, sabe que requiere equipo especial…pero no sabe a qué se enfrenta

-Yo…

-Fury a bloqueado todos sus intentos de búsqueda, las respuestas a sus preguntas están prohibidas, no sabe nada

-Entonces dile ¿desde cuándo obedeces a Fury?

-Desde que amenazó con transferir a Rhodey a otro escuadrón

-Eso no es cierto

-Créeme, el desgraciado lo hará…-negó-no entrara a la acción, así que deja de entrenarle, no lo lograra, y si lo hace…no permitiré que ayude

-Seria útil, después de…de Pepper

-Detente ya, no voy a repetirlo y no insistan

.

.

La herida se veía mal comparado con el daño real, el humo hizo acto de aparición pero poco interesaba cuando estaba en medio de un combate.

Esquivar, golpe.

Golpe, esquivar.

Esquivar, golpe.

En muy pocas cosas los humanos debían de preocuparse actualmente, a diferencia de ellos por el contrario y en especial él, tenían demasiado, aun más porque batalla tras batalla las preguntas aumentaba, y pocas respuestas se obtenían.

Cómo los Titanes evolucionaban era un completo misterio.

En cada pelea nueva un Titán aparecía con una nueva habilidad, no todos gracias al cielo, pero aquellos que podían terminaban siendo tan letales que apenas y se podías salir con vida, por eso la poca suerte de los escuadrones a salir con vida conformados únicamente con Mutados.

En comparación con ellos, bueno, seguramente tenían un 15% de las respuestas a lo que eran, ni la mitad y tenían que ingeniárselas porque el enemigo parecía conocer mejor sus puntos débiles y por supuesto los superaban.

Injusticia.

-Practica de campo

_Era un chiste ¿cierto?_

-No me des esa mirada Anthony, no es broma, quiero a tu escuadrón aquí en 15, apresúrate

.

.

La primer batalla fue dura, 25 de nosotros ignorábamos lo cruel que podía ser la vida.

25 luchando por sobrevivir apenas consientes de lo que sucedía, de lo que éramos.

24 escapamos.

24 vivos. 1 sacrificio.

La vida es cruel.

.

.

-Esta es la versión resumida

Anthony apenas prestó atención a las miradas confundidas pero especialmente a aquella azul que le miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, claro, 34 años.

El envejecimiento lento era un factor secundario. Estúpidas hormonas del crecimiento. Estúpidos 25 años.

-El mundo no es como lo conoce Capitán, resulta que cuando un genio enamorado tiene la brillante idea de modificar a los humanos, bueno, no es un resultado muy agradable a la vista-respiraciones profundas, _calma, calma_ -tu trabajo es usar el equipo y permanecer lejos de la batalla, no hay excusas, no hay reclamos, es Una Orden y como resulta que Yo estoy al mando y soy el líder de este escuadrón, _mi_ escuadrón, tú vas a obedecer, calladito y quieto sin preguntas _ni_ quejas

Azul con azul chocaron, él no tenia tiempo para juegos.

-Al campo de entrenamiento, practica de campo en 5, bloque 6 ¡YA!

.

.

¿Dijo 10 integrantes?

Quizá eso era lo que les hacia diferente del resto.

5 Mutados y 2 Elegidos, eso compensaba los tres mutados faltantes, en el mejor de los casos había una balanza.

Ahora solo 4 Mutados, 2 Elegidos y 1 Común, el resultado, adiós balance, adiós victoria, muerte segura.

Su nombre era Virginia Potts, Pepper como solía llamarle. Murió en batalla, su escuadrón se quedo sin gas, los cables tuvieron una falla y no había más cuchillas. Tres titanes, de 5, 14 y 16 metros, el último un Evolucionado.

Fueron 20 años de los cuales lideró su escuadrón y perdió a todos y cada uno de ellos, su último escuadrón y actual fue tal vez el mejor, SU escuadrón. Se supone no debes perder a nadie, se supone una vez encontrabas a tu escuadrón no había forma de perder a nadie…

Virginia Potts, Pepper, tenia 25 años cuando fue devorada por un Titán de 25 metros.

Ninguno lo vio venir, oculto entre las ramas de los árboles en el bosque donde peleaban.

Pepper.

Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su chica, _su_ Pepper.

Aun recordaba su mirada, confiada y segura, tranquila…lástima que él no podía ir al número 15 de la calle Berk y ver aquella misma mirada en el pequeño rostro de Morgan. Su teléfono en silencio evitando la llamada de Hogan, el esposo de Pepper.

25, el nuevo número del demonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Realidad

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-El grupo se dividirá en dos, son tres enemigos, ustedes se encargaran del de 15 y 8 metros mientras Rhodey y yo estamos con el de 25, no será difícil

-¿No hay ninguna habilidad o…evolución?

-Por lo que tengo…-Tony repasó el informe-no

-La última vez que sucedió fue…en los primeros meses de entrenamiento ¿por qué Fury cambiaria eso? por lo general nos envía dos o tres evolucionados

Tony juraba, debían cambiar ese estúpido nombre, _evolucionados_ ¿acaso no podían ser más originales? era como ellos, los “Elegidos”, lo que el ser humano inventaba…

-No es una casualidad ¿cierto?

Un suspiró escapo de los labios de James.

-Es una prueba

-¿Prueba?

-Si-Tony podría golpear a Fury en ese momento-para ver si aun el escuadrón funciona

-No lo eliminarían…-Sam miró al grupo-¿o sí? ¿Tony?

-No-Natasha negó-pero pondrían a otro Líder de escuadrón ¿cierto?

-Tienen sus instrucciones-la mirada azul de Tony se centró en el Capitán-solo sigan el plan

.

.

Los días eran iguales.

Despertar, desayuno, entrenamiento, cinco tipos de lucha, cuatro idiomas diferentes y al final un combate. En la tarde las cosas cambiaban un poco, comidas, lecturas, observación de habilidades y gustos. Para el final del día entonces lo interesante llegaba, a veces 10 o 5 niños pasaban la noche en la habitación blanca donde las pruebas experimentales se realizaban y de las cuales difería entre cada uno.

Lo que sucedía en aquella habitación no era revelado a nadie, un misterio porque una vez despertabas no recordabas nada, y era una jodida mierda.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Honestamente Fury, no puedes decirme que hice mal

-No, por supuesto que no, solo te equivocaste desde el inicio ¡fue un desastre completo Anthony!

-¡¿Y de quién jodidos es la culpa?!

-Ni siquiera lo intentes

-¡Oh no! no es mi culpa ¡¿cómo carajos quieres que entrene a mi escuadrón si uno de mis integrantes ignora toda la maldita verdad?! ¡¿Cómo carajos, Fury?!

-Trabajas con lo que tienes

-Exacto, y puesto que tengo a un _Común_ en _mi_ escuadrón entonces voy a hacer lo necesario para mantenerlo fuera de peligro

-No es tu decisión

-Lo es ¿quieres saber porqué? porque es _mi_ escuadrón, por que soy _el_ Líder de escuadrón y si piensas poner al Capitán América como Líder entonces ¡dile la jodida verdad! ¿crees que no sé lo que planeas?-sonrió-si quieres que yo y el resto siga al Capitán, entonces antes deberías replantear tu plan y hablar con el hombre ¡apenas sabe en que año vive!

-No necesita saber más

-Pero Yo necesito que sepa Todo ¿escuchaste? Steve Rogers no va a participar en ninguna misión a campo abierto hasta que no sepa toda la historia de porque el mundo esta tan jodido

-James y tu no cambiaron

-No creas que voy a cambiar frente a Rogers, estas demente si lo crees

-Si tanto te importa que el hombre sepa ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

La mirada azul entrecerrada y furiosa de Tony fue lo último que el director Fury vió antes de que el…chico saliera de ahí azotando la puerta tras de si.

.

.

-¿Qué es esto?

Steve estaba sorprendido cuando el chico Anthony, su Líder de escuadrón (¿realmente podía ser Líder un chico como él?), entró a su habitación dejando caer un grueso libro con tapa oscura y la insignia dorada en el centro “3S”.

-Cuando termines de leer encuéntrame en el campo 1-le vió detenerse antes de salir por la puerta-claro, eso si aun deseas estar aquí, sino, no te juzgare por irte

La habitación quedo en silencio, con cierta duda tomo el libro, era extraño que esto sucediera, el chico parecía tener algún…problema con su presencia en su escuadrón al punto de querer detener cualquier entrenamiento en el que se encontrara, a penas le permitía relacionarse con el resto y se limitaba a fingir que no existía, que le trajera un libro era…curioso, extraño.

Sin inscripción o resumen, las tapas eran lisas cubiertas de un material parecido al cuero, completamente negro. La primer pagina se mostró, las letras algo gastadas perdiendo su brillo hace mucho aunque claras para la lectura.

_Era T._

.

.

-¿Crees que venga?

Encogiéndose de hombros Tony le dió un trago a la bebida frente a él, era la cuarta botella de licor que abría, jamás sabría lo que era estar ebrio gracias a… _esto_ , y tal vez tenia suerte, pero el deseo de ser normal continuaba ahí, tan firme como el día en que supo que su vida estaba arruinada.

-¿Y tú?

-No es parte de mi escuadrón Tony

-No…pero sabes quien es

-Solo por las historias que se contaban, realmente no es como si alguien lo conociera tan bien…probablemente…

-Entiendo-o quizá no, odiaba que le recordaran las cosas que tanto intentaba olvidar

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Bueno, hace unos meses perdí a un miembro de mi escuadrón, no puedo ir a su casa y ver a Morgan o Happy porque sé me odiaran y Fury quiere quitarme mi mando para dárselo a un hombre perdido en el tiempo, sí, estoy _perfectamente_ bien, Hope, gracias por preguntar

-No quise decirlo así y los sabes

-Da igual, la vida es una mierda

Hope, una de sus amigas y otra de ellos, otra condenada por el egoísmo de un hombre que se creía dios, que se creía invencible.

-¿Sabes algo del escuadrón W?

-Lo ultimo que supe es que habían ido al sur, localizaron tres Titanes cerca de los limites de las murallas, uno de ellos era un _evolucionado_ -él hizo una mueca-¿no hay otra forma de decirles?

-¿Cómo quieres? que tal…¿un tipo E? o tal vez…¿un Extravagante?

-Ambos suenan igual de horribles

-La próxima vez que te encuentres con uno asegúrate de pedirle su opinión

-Que graciosa

-No hay mucho que puedas pedir, las personas quieren matarles no ponerles nombres, no son mascotas ¿recuerdas?

-No, solo humanos con muy mala suerte…-negó dando un ultimo trago a su bebida

-Espero hayas terminado

-En absoluto, planeo terminar con todo hoy

-Quizá otro día-ella señaló la entrada donde Rhodey apareció-creo tu soldado esta listo para entrenar

-No es mi soldado

-Hope-Rhodey saludó-Tony hay que irnos

-Es bueno saber que ambos siguen en buen estado, los veré después, suerte chicos

-¿No se fue?

-¿Es lo que querías?

Honestamente, Tony realmente esperaba eso.

.

.

Un Titán, no, un Elegido.

¿En qué se había convertido la humanidad? ¿qué debía tener en la cabeza un hombre para realizar toda esta atrocidad? ciertamente no era un hombre quien hizo esto, sino un monstruo.

-Diste el primer paso-volteó a ver a Natasha, Steve elevó una ceja curioso-al menos no te desmayaste al verlo, Clint lo hizo cuando Rhodey cambió la primera vez

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Realmente son…tan grandes?

-Bueno Cap-Sam le sonrió siendo interrumpido por Anthony

-Rhodey y yo estamos catalogados en los tamaño promedio-el chico parecía ahora más…¿cómo decirlo? ¿relajado? ¿seguro?-el más alto de nosotros llega a medir 65 metros, el más bajo es de 8

-Y…todos tienen un…un poder o…¿algo así?

-Eso creemos, no es que tengamos mucha información después del incidente como sabes

-Por supuesto, claro yo…-el Capitán tragó, sus ojos posándose en la enorme figura de James ahora, no era nada parecido al chico que conocía, probablemente su cabello pero…era extraño-es sorprendente

-Sorprendente-Tony resopló, cruzando sus brazos y mirando más allá del campo-es una maldición, una jodida maldición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. Titanes

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Las voces inundaban el area.

-Ya te digo, estuviste increíble hoy, Cap

El soldado se sonrojo, se encogido de hombros y bajo la mirada.

-Gracias, creo

-No seas tan modesto, Clint alardeo todo el día en su primer entrenamiento

-Si, descuida Cap-Clint sonrió-la euforia será mayor una vez logres matar a uno de los Titanes, subirás de rango

-¿Rango?

-Un Titán-empezó Natasha-pasas a ser parte del escuadrón oficialmente-le guiño un ojo-dos Titanes subes a sobreviviente, con tres eres promedio y más de 10 eres uno de los más valiosos

-Yo…¿cuántos Titanes han…ustedes…?

-Con los equipos Tones tiene el mayor número-Rhodey comentó-33, sigo con un total de 27, después Tasha con 25, Clint con 19, Sam 17 y Bruce 15, por lo general prefiere dedicarse a la parte técnica y eso

-¡Oh!

La cafetería a esta hora estaba abarrotada, Steve observó a Anthony ser detenido a medio camino por un chico de cabello oscuro alto.

-Descuida, encajaras

-Yo…eso espero, las cosas son bastantes diferentes hoy en día que hace…bueno, me entienden

-Debe ser difícil para ti ¿no?

-Es solo que pensé que…-un suspiró en derrota-creía que la guerra terminaría con mi sacrificio

-Sin duda fue de mucha ayuda, aunque tardo un poco más de tiempo para ello después…bueno, ya vez

-Anthony es…¿siempre tan recto?

-Esto es hilarante-Sam rió-la ultima vez que alguien le llamo Anthony de…esa forma fue hace años, no le digas así, te atravesara con sus hojas antes de que lo veas venir

-Dile Tony-Rhodey sugirió-es lo mejor, créeme

-Comprendo

Voces, risas…gritos. Algunos voltearon a la entrada, muy poca atención ante lo que parecía ser una celebración.

-El escuadrón W debe haber regresado seguramente, ignóralos

Voces, gritos, Gritos.

-Quizá…-Rhodey entrecerró los ojos levantándose cuando el ruido comenzó a ser más fuerte-no parece ser una celebración

Gritos.

GRITOS.

El silencio reino tras un grito particularmente muy fuerte, la atención centrada en las puertas de entrada…con un fuerte golpe estas se abrieron.

-¿Shuri?

Ojos abiertos, terror, miedo.

Tony fue el primero en avanzar, acercándose a la chica bajita, hubo un intercambio de rápidas palabras.

Miedo.

Miedo.

El rojo ilumino el área mientras las alarmas resonaban.

-¿Qué…?

-Un ataque…-Clint palideció-¡es un ataque!

El lugar fue un caos en menos de un segundo.

-¡Todo el mundo escuche!-la voz de una chica morena detuvo el alboroto-¡repórtense con su líder de escuadrón en sus respectivos campos y prepárense para un enfrentamiento! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡YA!

Pasos, gritos, ordenes, Steve nunca había visto tanto orden incluso desde sus días en los campos militares, las personas se movían cual robots.

-¡¿Tony?!

Rhodey fue el primero en llegar al campo A, Tony y Bruce ya estaban ahí ambos portando su equipo y listos para el enfrentamiento.

-La muralla fue destruida al norte de la ciudad, la mitad del escuadrón W esta ahí, el resto vino a avisarnos, el escuadrón B esta en camino y hay Titanes al lado sur, el escuadrón X y Z irán allá, nosotros alcanzaremos a Suri

-¿Qué hay del resto?

-Aseguraran el perimetro

-¿Cuantos de _ellos_?

-Muchos más de los que hayamos visto

El grupo se detuvo volteando a ver al castaño, fue Bruce quien llamó su atención, Tony alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Más de los que hayamos visto? ¿10? ¿15? somos tres escuadrones en el lado norte que…

-Shuri dijo que mataron 10 para poder llegar aquí y su hermano se quedo con 15, más de los que huiremos visto antes

-Eso…

-Rhodey y yo los llevaremos, ahorraremos el gas, además será mas rápido…¿qué?

Una mirada por parte del moreno, el grupo continuo alistándose.

-Rogers-Tony miró al soldado, éste le miró-pase lo que pase, no te separes de Bruce

-Tony…

-Nos vamos en 15

Rhodey suspiró al ver a su hermano salir.

-Ire con él, preparense

.

.

El viento golpeaba su rostro mientras avanzaban, la experiencia quizá en otro momento la habría disfrutado, pero con la adrenalina en su cuerpo y la ansia de combate apenas podía disfrutar del paisaje.

Su mirada se posó en Tony, o bueno, el Titán que ahora era Tony, esto era tan extraño…y al igual que el resto miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, tantas que era tan abrumador y confuso, no había pasado mucho desde que fue despertado cuando se encontró en un mundo apocalíptico.

Y creer que Hitler era lo más cruel que hubiera conocido.

Clint lo sujeto por detrás cuando Rhodey y Tony frenaron sin previo aviso, le sonrió agradecido a su compañero y se enderezó, el resto estaba alerta, revisando a su al rededor en busca de…¿Qué exactamente?

-¡Ahi!

Natasha señaló al norte. Dos Titanes.

-Es imposible-Clint a su lado habló-esta demasiado lejos de la muralla ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-¡Son Evolucionados!

Vió a Sam y Natasha sacar sus espadas mientras los cables se sujetaban al cuerpo del Tony, el Titán no se quejó.

-¡Rhodey! Lleva al resto, los alcanzaremos después

-¿Nat estas segura?

-Apenas hay donde sujetarnos, Clint, Sam y yo nos encargaremos con el de 5 mientras Tony esta con el otro, los alcanzaremos después

Rhodey asintió, intercambiando una mirada con Tony antes de emprender la marcha.

-Pero…

-Estarán bien-trato de calmarlo Bruce-Natasha es la mejor, ademas tiene razón, apenas hay árboles donde sujetarse

El grito de guerra de Tony se escuchó a lo lejos, Steve volteó apenas distinguiendo las dos pequeñas figuras que ahora eran sus dos compañeros lanzarse contra uno de los Titanes mientras Tony iba por el segundo un poco más alto que el primero pero no lo suficiente para rebasarlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Oh si!-Clint le sonrió-olvidaba que en el libro no describen la forma en que se convierten, bueno…hay teorías, creemos que los desperdicios de las formulas fallidas eran arrojados a ríos o dejados al exterior, crecemos que el aire pudo llevar las toxinas…no lo sabemos, lo único que estamos seguros es que primero se creyó era un virus y después solo…aparecían los Titanes

-¿No hay cura?

-Si la hubiera estoy seguro los 25 serian los primeros en tocarla, créeme

-¿Por qué 25?

-Tony cree que fue debido a…la edad que tenias cuando “moriste”, una especie de…recuerdo o algo así

-¿Cómo saben que no sienten?

-No lo hacen, lamentablemente los primeros años se hicieron pruebas, capturamos algunos, no fue sencillo, pero…

-¿Experimentaron con ellos?

-No teníamos mucha información, apenas los 25 sabían lo que eran, créeme, hay muchas cosas que el libro no menciona, como cuando la humanidad parecía decida a cazar a los 25 antes de convertirlos en…¿héroes?, no es que se consideren como tal, pero el mundo fue un infierno antes de tener este orden, aun puede fracturarse

-¿Qué hay de los que no están infectados?

-Es cuestión de tiempo, los pocos humanos que quedan son resguardados, es lo ultimo que queda de la humanidad, el resto tiene dos opciones, o te conviertes en Mutado, o eres un Titán

-¿Qué…qué habilidades?

-Hay de todo, la mayoría son geniales, otros no tanto…por ejemplo, tengo una visión increíble, la habilidades de Natasha son superiores a cualquiera y Sam…bueno en realidad aun no entiendo muy bien su habilidad

-¿Qué hay de ti Bruce?-Steve preguntó volteando a ver a su compañero

-Es…es raro

-¿Raro?

-Bruce tiene una doble personalidad

-No es doble personalidad Barton

-¡Lo es! Hulk es increíble, si tenemos suerte lo conocerás

-¿Hay otras?

-Pues…esta este chico, Pietro, el tipo corre veloz, luego esta este otro…Scott, el tipo es…digamos que puede cambiar su tamaño, no como un Titán, pero parecido, hay este otro, su nombre es Wade, su mutación es genial, no puede morir

-¿Cómo?

-Exacto, tampoco lo creímos al principio, pero así es, sus células se regeneran a gran velocidad, se sabe que antes de la mutación tenia cancer, es cool, aunque Tony lo odia

-¿En serio?-Steve sonrió-no imagino porque

-¡Oh no!-Bruce y Clint rieron, casi pudo ver una sonrisa en Rhodey-no es lo que piensas, resulta que el tipo sale con Peter, uno de los 25, el chico es uno de los más jóvenes, Tony y él son como…hermanos o algo así, Hope dice que cuando estaban en ese colegio el chico era quien sufría más, lo sometían a pruebas y tratamientos, cuando Tony supo se hizo como su protector, y claro Howard apenas podía decir algo, se hicieron muy unidos

-¿Quién es el más joven?

-Su nombre es Loki, tenia 10 años cuando…bueno

-¡Diez!

-Lo sé, nadie sabia de él hasta que sucedió el incendio, y tal vez nadie lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por Peter, fue quien lo encontró, dicen estaba en la celda más recóndita del lugar, gracias a él es que Loki esta vivo, el chico adora a Peter y por consecuencia a Tony

-Y él…

-Esta en el escuadrón J

-Clint silencio-Bruce demandó, Rhodey bajo la velocidad y los cuatro se pusieron alerta-¿escuchan?

Steve necesitó de unos minutos más, la nube de arena a su izquierda fue lo primero en ver, un grupo de caballos, ese era…

-¡Es el escuadrón Z! ¡Steve, vamos!

Los tres bajaron una vez el grupo estuvo frente a ellos.

-¡Jim!

-Barton, Banner

Un chico de cabello rubio les saludo, bajando del caballo que montaba y acercándose a ellos, los otros tres chicos que les acompañaban le siguieron.

-Pero qué…dónde…

-Muertos-un segundo chico habló, su cabello era color paja-todos muertos

-¿Dónde esta Zeke?

-Nos dio tiempo de escapar, viene detrás de nosotros

-¿Qué…?

-Titanes, Barton, ¿qué esperabas?-el chico, Jim, habló-quince malditos Titanes, siete de ellos eran Evolucionados

-¿Estaban solos?

-Diez contra 15, tres de ellos de más de 30 metros

-Eso es imposible

-¿De verdad?-el otro resopló-pregúntale eso a Sasha

-¿Dónde…?

-¡Muerta! ¡Están muertos! los tres más altos se fueron, ni siquiera se acercaron, pero eran diferentes, nada que hubiéramos visto, no eran Evolucionados, piensan

-Y hablan

-¿Hablar?

-Lo hacen, no tengo idea de como, pero lo hacen, son como los 25, pero mejores, en realidad tuvimos suerte y sino fuera por Zeke ahora estaríamos muertos

La tierra retumbó, Rhodey que minutos antes se había acuclillado para escuchar ahora estaba listo para un combate…se relajo al ver a un Titán, Steve imaginó era el tal Zeke.

-¿Dónde esta Tony?

-Nos encontramos con dos Evolucionados

-¿Tan cerca de la ciudad?

-Lo sé, tampoco sabemos como sucedió, pero Shuri llegó esta mañana, una parte de la muralla fue derribada, los escuadrones están fuera

-La muralla nunca a sido derribada

-Ahora lo fue, no sabemos mucho, estábamos camino allá

El Titán llegó, se detuvo levantando una leve capa de tierra, tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo de donde ahora salía vapor, su mirada se detuvo en Rhodey antes voltear a su al rededor, como buscando a…

-¡Tony se atraso, Zeke!-Bruce gritó, el Titán les miró y asintió, no hubo más

-Deberían volver ¿terminaron con todos?

-Ademas de esos tres, el resto esta muerto

-De acuerdo, los veremos después entonces ¿necesitan algo?-Clint preguntó, viendo las heridas en David

-No moriré por un rasguño Barton, y creo van a necesitar todos los escuadrones, si la muralla fue derribada no dudo que la frontera este invadida…

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Oigan no…

-La muralla fue derribada, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible

-Justin…

-Justin tiene razón, Banner

-Acaban de salir de una pelea, además creí irían al sur

-Sí, y perdimos a la mitad del escuadrón, pero si lo que Shuri dijo es verdad necesitan de todos, además, aun quedan esos otros Titanes, el escuadrón X es más que capaz para ello, de cualquier forma dudo hayan Titanes, el sur es quizá el lado más seguro hasta ahora

-Arthur…

El rugido de Zeke se escuchó.

-¡Oh por favor! Rhodey puedes…

Ambos Titanes intercambiaron una mirada, como teniendo una conversación entre ellos, parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y Rhodey asintió.

-Pero…

-¡¡Rhodey!!

Era la voz de Natasha, el grupo se giró, la ausencia de Tony puso nervioso a Steve y muy seguramente al resto, dos caballos se acercaban por el sur. Zeke fue quien se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Mierda no!

-Creí que eran solo dos Evolucionados!-el chico Justin gritó

-¡Y así era! ¡Steve vamos!

Se apresuró, tomando uno de los caballos sin jinete y corriendo tras los dos Titanes al encuentro del resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Nat!

Steve vio con horror la escena frente a él, pero apenas pudo apreciarlo cuando tres Titanes aparecieron por el sur corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Pero que mierda!-el chico Jim gritó

-¡Rhodey, Zeke encárguense de ellos, Bruce!

El nombrado asintió y guió al caballo tras los dos Titanes, el resto se reunió con Natasha quien ayudaba a Sam a bajar a un Tony inconsciente con una pierna izquierda faltante al igual que su brazo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Wilson qué sucedió!

-Un Titán, era grande, ¡Enorme! nunca había visto algo como eso!

-¿Tenia brazos largos? ¿Algo encorvado?

-¿Qué? ¡No! bueno…si, tenia brazos largos, tan largos que casi llegaban al suelo, pero no, estaba cubierto de pelo, todo su cuerpo, apareció de la nada

-¿Qué tan alto?

-No lo sé, 50, tal vez 60 metros

-¿60 metros, de qué…?

-¡No lo sé Hammer! ¡No lo sé! el monstruo apareció tras unos árboles, Tony se interpuso entre Nat y él, después llegaron cinco Titanes, dos ellos Evolucionados, apenas logramos huir cuando encontramos los caballos

-¿Están bien? ¿Nat?

La chica asintió, aunque ambos temblaban y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Tony fue quien recibió la peor parte

-¿A dónde fue el Titán?

-Este, creo…no lo sé, no…no tengo idea…

-¿Nat…?-Steve se acercó-¿Nat…?

-No lo vi, estaba a un paso…y no lo vi-sus manos pasaban por el cabello castaño de Tony, recostado en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la chica-se interpuso, dejo que le arrancara el brazo antes…antes…

-Tasha…-Clint se acercó a ellos, pasando una botella de agua-vamos, bebe un poco

Los dos Titanes regresaron entonces, uno verde de cinco metros junto a ellos…pero…eso, esa cosa debía…

-Lo sé-el tipo, Justin le sonrió con burla mirando a Steve-la primera vez siempre es impresionante ¿no? supongo que ya eres un miembro oficial ahora que conoces a Hulk, felicidades chico y bienvenido al infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Batalla

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-Sigo diciendo que es arriesgado

-Si no te gusta puedes irte Hammer, nadie te detiene

El chico miró con disgusto a Clint aunque no discutió más, tomo asiento junto a la fogata y guardó silencio. Habían decidido acampar, apenas se movieron un poco cerca de un pequeño grupo de árboles, era arriesgado continuar avanzando, sobre todo con Tony aun inconsciente y un escuadrón exhausto.

-¿Estas bien?

Steve levantó la mirada, Zeke, el líder del escuadrón Z le miraba, contrario a lo que esperaba sus ojos solo demostraban comprensión y calma, extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban .

-Estoy bien

-Eres el chico nuevo, bueno, eso es obvio, espero seas igual de bueno que Potts

-¿Potts?

-Supongo que Tony no te contó ¿eh?-el chico sonrió sentándose junto a él-bueno, no lo culpo, después de tantas perdidas y una vez creyendo que finalmente has encontrado a tu escuadrón sin más muertes tras 10 años supongo que es duro…

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando encontramos a nuestro escuadrón las misiones son más eficaces, la coordinación es excelente y el éxito es mayor, claro, no es como si quisiéramos perder al que tenemos, Tony tiene suerte, al menos a encontrado a la mayoría, tu podrías ser el ultimo, algunos como yo aun estábamos buscando, esos cuatro-señaló- aunque son unos idiotas en el campo de batalla son excelentes, parte de mi escuadrón

-Lamento tu perdida

-Gracias, lo más difícil es enfrentar a la familia sabes, cuando los chicos se enlistan no tienen opción y una vez se integran a tu escuadrón son tu responsabilidad, puede que haya personas que nos amen, pero los padres de aquellos que mueren bajo nuestro mando no lo hacen, no entienden que a veces solo…no pertenecen al escuadrón, es triste, pero es lo que hay-Zeke soltó un suspiro cansado-escuche que tienes problemas con él ¿no?

-Bueno…

-No lo tomes personal, no es tu culpa, apenas había perdido a Pepper, la chica era increíble, todo mundo pensó que después de tanto Tony finalmente había encontrado a su escuadrón…15 años, 10 años trabajando juntos…descuida, pronto te aceptara, escuche a Clint decir que aun no iba con Happy

-¿Happy?

-El esposo de Pepper, Tony tiende a tomarse las muertes muy personal, después de todo se culpa por todo esto

-No fue su culpa

-En parte si, pero no es su culpa que Howard fuera un demente y se creyera dios, en fin…

-¿Crees que despierte pronto?

-Sus heridas ya sanaron, necesita descansar un poco, algo de comida en la mañana y estará listo, aunque lo difícil será convencerlo de no transformarse, quizá para la tarde…como sea, deberías descansar un poco, tuviste suerte hoy, pero no esperes tener la misma suerte mañana, si los Titanes entraron no dudo que los ataques serán mayores, aunque falta ver como esta la frontera, descansa un poco y bienvenido

.

.

Zeke tenia razón, Tony despertó en la madrugada y fue Rhodey quien se mantuvo junto a él mientras el resto se preparaba, Steve vio a Zeke acercarse, el castaño apenas lo noto y le abrazó, casi pudo ver el cariño y afecto en este, después de todo esos tres eran como hermanos, compartiendo el mismo pasado, viviendo el mismo Infierno.

-Steve…-Sam le llamó, el campamento ya estaba levantado y el escuadrón de Zeke solo esperaba a su Líder para partir, Natasha y Clint aun no montaban a los caballos-vamos

-¿Dónde encontraron a…?

-¿Los caballos?-Sam se encogió de hombros-ya sabes, por lo general están cerca de los árboles, otras veces solo…algunos escuadrones los pierden o…

Entendía.

-¿Por qué los Titanes no los comen?

-Ni idea

-Es porque tienen una dieta balanceada en carne humana

-Seras idiota Parks

-¡Oh vamos! admite fue gracioso, relájate Wilson, por cierto, ayer no nos presentamos, soy Arthur Parks, el tipo de ahí como sabes es Justin Hammer, luego esta David Cannon y Jim

-¿Jim? ¿sin apellido?

-Debe de tener eso seguro, pero jamas lo ha mencionado, así que si, Jim sin apellido ¡Hey Jimmy! tengo un nuevo nombre para ti

Arthur se alejó para molestar a su compañero, Sam rió negando.

-Son unos idiotas pero te caerán bien, ya lo veras ¡Oh! hora de irnos

Zeke subió a un caballo mientras Tony y Rhodey montaban otro juntos.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ahorraran energía-Bruce se acercó a él-cuando se transforman queman más energía de lo normal, ayer tuvimos tres ataques y con la noticia de los nuevos Titanes mejor no se arriesgan, vamos te quedaras junto a mi, tenemos una formación especial, te explicare en el camino

El trayecto fue…tranquilo, partieron temprano, justo antes de que saliera el sol, pronto seria medio día y hasta entonces no encontraron ningún Titán, lo peor de todo es que Steve no tenia idea si era bueno o no, conforme más avanzaban podía ver la tensión y el nerviosismo en el resto.

-Esta muy…silencioso

-Lo sé-la mirada de Bruce paso a su al rededor-no es normal, estate atento

-Creí que antes no había Titanes aquí ¿cuánto falta?

-Esa es la cosa, ahora que los hay es extraño que todo este tranquilo, y no mucho, a este ritmo quizá medio día a lo mucho, un día si nos encontramos con…

Hubo un disparo a lo lejos, una bengala color negra del lado Oeste.

-¡Creí que no había más escuadrones!-Arthur gritó

-¡No los había!-Sam se adelantó junto a ellos en respuesta-¡el resto fue a la frontera!

-¿Vamos a enfrentarles?-Steve preguntó, podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo ante una posible batalla…Natasha los pasó acercándose a Tony, vio al castaño intercambiando unas rápidas palabras con la pelirroja antes de negar

-No, seguimos adelante-Sam hizo una mueca-si hay bengalas entonces hay un escuadrón ahí, debe ser grande para ello, quizá tres, no, si necesitaran ayuda seguro habrían enviado a alguien a explorar, tenemos que continuar, hay una pequeña aldea a unas horas

-¿No debería haber sido atacada?

-Esperemos que no-Natasha habló-porque es el unico lugar más cercano en caso de que necesitemos suministros

-Pero Bruce dijo…

-¡Ah! si…-el nombrado rió nervioso-lo lamento, si…es medio día para llegar a la aldea

-¿Y a la entrada?

-Tal vez tres días más, cuatro a lo mucho

-No entiendo, si hay tecnología no es más fácil…

-También lo pensamos-Sam coincidió-pero nada parece hacerles daño, ni balas o bombas, créeme, Tony y otro grupo han estado investigando en ello, pero parece que lo único que los mata es el corte en su nuca, además después del caos poco quedo de suministro tecnológicos, lo ultimo lo utilizamos para las ciudades subterráneas, cualquier pieza de tecnología es un trozo para las ciudades

-Lo cual es una suerte porque en el momento en que los Titanes se percaten que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes viven bajo tierra no dudo que comenzaran a excavar

-No sabia eso

-Supongo que hay muchas cosas con las cuales ponerte al día

Más disparos, bengalas negras y rojas.

-Están más cerca

-Si los Titanes están aquí entonces…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Clint-Natasha siseó-la aldea esta bien, las personas son inteligentes y no olvides que cada casa tiene un refugio, están a salvo

Nadie menciono el temor y la duda.

-¡Ey Zeke!

Justin gritó a unos metros al Oeste del grupo, el resto había regresado a su formación, quizá unos 15 o 20 metros separados entre ellos, los tres chicos Titanes voltearon, había un caballo acercándose, o mejor dicho, un jinete. Zeke dió la orden, Justin no tardó en dirigirse junto al jinete, ninguno se detuvo, es más Steve casi juró apresuraron el paso.

Un grupo de árboles se asomaba a lo lejos.

-¡Es el bosque de Kootenai!-Bruce anunció-¡o al menos así se llamaba! ¡al otro lado esta la aldea de Ione, con suerte llegaremos esta noche!

Steve se encontraba al centro de la formación, junto a Jim, unos metros frente a él estaba Sam y tal vez unos 30 más adelanta Zeke, Tony y Rhodey. Vio a Justin y al otro jinete acercarse rápidamente junto a Arthur.

-¡Mantente listo chico! El bosque es más peligroso que aquí

Y no había duda, los Titanes podían esconderse fácilmente. Sam retrocedió.

-No podemos rodear el bosque, tardaríamos más si lo hacemos, vamos a cruzar, dejen los caballo y vayan arriba, Tony y Zeke guiaran a los caballos, Rhodey se unirá a nosotros

-¿Qué hay de las bengalas?

Arthur los rebaso, Steve vio a la chica de cabello oscuro sustituir a Arthur en la formación, era como si todos aquí estuvieran coordinados, incluso si no pertenecía al escuadrón la chica no dudo en tomar posición. No debía ser la primera vez en esto, como si lo hubieran hecho millones de veces, una formación tan perfecta y efectiva que Hydra seguro tendría envidia.

Dos bengalas más fueron disparada, ambas color negro y justo al frente del camino.

-¿Seguiremos aquí?-Steve pregunto algo inseguro

Frente a ellos vio a Rhodey cambiar de lugar junto a Arthur dejando a Zeke y Tony tomar la delantera quienes apresuraron aun más el paso.

-¿Qué…?

Arthur retrocedió hasta llegar a su altura.

-¡Vamos a continuar por los árboles!

-¡Y el gas!

-¡Recargaremos en la aldea, Jim! ¡Manténganse en lo alto, Mantis dice que encontraron tres Titanes!

-¿El escuadrón G esta aquí?

-Zeke y Tony se encontraran con Quill y el resto, nosotros avanzaremos y despejaremos el camino, el escuadrón B y X están al Oeste

-Espera-Jim palideció-¡¿quién esta en la entrada?!

Rhodey desvió su mirada, un mal presentimiento recorrió a Steve y por la expresión del resto supo que no era algo bueno.

-¡Debemos llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer! ¡Son cuatro escuadrones, la formación no cambia! ¡Rogers mantente cerca! ¡Mantis, Arthur te llevara! ¡Manténganse alerta! ¡En cuanto lleguemos al linde…!

-¡CUIDADO!

La formación se rompió, los caballos se dispersaron y Steve apenas logró mantenerse en el asiento. Un Titán de 6 metros había parecido de la nada a mitad de la formación, Justin y Jim apenas tuvieron tiempo de alejarse antes de ser aplastados, el caballo de Jim pereció bajo la enorme mano del Titán.

Era todo lo que Steve nunca imaginó, su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban saltones y su nariz parecía hinchada y chueca, sus labios gruesos y sus dientes dos hileras blancas….su estomago se revolvió al ver lo que parecía un rozo de carne o algo así atrapado entre sus dientes del frente.

-¡Steve cuidado!

Saltó fuera de caballo, los dientes del Titán se cerraron en el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba.

-¡Steve!-Clint le ayudó a montar-¿acaso estas loco? ¡un segundo más y estas muerto! ¡idiota!

-¡Barton, Rogers, a los árboles ahora!

No perdieron más tiempo, en cuestión de minutos todos se encontraban sobrevolando los árboles, el Titán les perseguía pero no era un problema ahora…dos bengalas más se dispararon al Este. Rojo.

-¡Nat, David desháganse de esa cosa!

Rhodey se mantenía al frente, Jim y Justin a sus lados, Bruce a la izquierda de Steve mientras Arthur y Mantis a su derecha, Sam y Clint cerraban el grupo. Escuchó el distinguido sonido de las dos cuchillas al salir de la funda, pronto los dos faltantes del escuadrón se agruparon.

Tres bengalas oscuras al frente.

-Están en la aldea-Clint susurró con evidente horror y miedo en su voz

-No lo sabemos

-¡Por dios Rhodey! ¡Están en la aldea!

El grupo se detuvo cuando un rayo al frente apareció, segundos más tarde un segundo y entonces el distinguido grito de dos Titanes.

-¡Debieron encontrar a Quill!-la chica, Mantis gritó

-¡Rhodey a tus 12!

-¡Pero qué…! ¡Dispérsense!

-¡Evolucionado!-Justin gritó

El Titán debía medir unos 5 metros, pequeño pero listo al parecer, más listo de lo que conocían porque de alguna forma había logrado trepar a los árboles y ahora los cazaba.

-¡Romanoff, Rogers, Barton encárguense de ese!

Dos disparos más al Sur. Negro.

-¡Es una trampa!

Y por mucho que Rhodey quisiera negarlo así parecía, los Titanes los tenían rodeados, casi como si hubieran esperado que llegaran al bosque y…un grito se escuchó.

-¡Es Drax!

-¡¿Sam cuanto falta?!

-¡15 kilómetros y estamos fuera, Rhodey están en la aldea!

El moreno maldijo, tres de su grupo se habían quedado atrás con aquel Titán, el escudaron de Hope y Charles parecía ocupado con otros más y Zeke y Tony enfrente despejando el camino seguramente con Quill.

-¡Allá adelante!

Se detuvieron, mirando con pesar uno de los suyos, o bueno, lo que quedaba, la mitad del torso había sido destrozado, el intestino se encontraba esparcido en el césped pegado a la pierna izquierda, el resto no se veía a la vista.

-Hay que continuar

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Incluso si lo llevamos no regresaremos a la ciudad, Jim!

-¡No vas a dejarle aquí!

-Tal vez si, Rhodey-Bruce les llamó, abajo un Titán de 8 metros ahora se acercaba, sus dientes atrapando lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo-¿de dónde llegan tantos?

-Jim, Justin, encárguense de ese

-Rhodey espera-Sam le detuvo-una vez que lleguemos al otro lado no tendremos más gas cuando estemos en la aldea

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si gastamos el gas ahora para salir de bosque si los Titanes están en la aldea apenas podremos…

-¿Y cómo esperas que salgamos? Sam…

-Los caballos

-No

-Rhodey…

-¡Los Tinas están en el bosque!

-¡Sí! pero tu lo dijiste, Zeke y Tony están despejando el camino al igual que el resto, dejemos a tres en el aire, el resto regresa a los caballos, no podemos gastar el gas ahora, no todos

Y Rhodey maldijo, porque Sam tenia razón, porque los Titanes estaban en la aldea, porque habían ido a una jodida trampa. ¿pero cómo?

-Bien

Se reagruparon, Arthur llamaba a los caballos con un silbido cuando Nat, Clint y Steve, llegaron, este ultimo apenas tenia color en el rostro, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por leves temblores, Bruce sonrió comprensivo y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Entiendo el sentimiento, descuida, pronto te acostumbraras y después apenas y te fijaras en ellos

Clint a su lado rió.

-Cállate Clint-Nat le reprendió-Bruce dale un poco de chocolate, el Titán lo atrapo al vuelo

-Eso es mala suerte-David se acercó con una clara sonrisa en su rostro-un mal comienzo ¿eh?

-Eso es suficiente-Rhodey los calló-¿Cuánto gas tienen?

Justin y Natasha fueron los elegidos para tomar guardia, y siendo Steve quien poco gas había gastado junto a Clint ambos les pasaron sus tanques. Una ves el grupo se encontró montado a los caballos continuaron el camino.

Los cuerpos destruidos de Titanes no tardaron en aparecer, era evidente la lucha que se había generado y Steve contó unos 20, algunos árboles caídos o partidos.

-Nunca había visto tantos-Jim susurró

-Nunca antes la muralla había sido derribada-le recordó David

Era un silencio tensó, el ambiente se sentía pesado y el grupo se mantenía alerta, no hubo más ataques, no más Titanes, no más bengalas.

-¿Los mataron?

-Lo dudo, puede que fueran tras ellos

-O puede que sigamos en la trampa

-Eres un aguafiestas Jim

-Solo digo la verdad, es demasiada suerte esto

-¿Se imaginan? si así estamos ahora entonces…

-Los Titanes se desplazaron bastante rápido-Arthur coincidió-no es una coincidencia

-La entrada debe estar atiborrada ¡oh cielos!-Mantis palideció-el escuadrón W, ellos…

-Son inteligentes Mantis, estarán bien, además no estarán solos ¿lo olvidas?-Bruce trato de consolarla- N’Jadaka no dejaría solo a su primo

-¿ N’Jadaka?

-Howard Stark se aseguró conseguir niños de todo el mundo Steve-Clint habló- N’Jadaka, Zuri y T’Challa eran de Africa, un país apenas conocido, creo era Wakandi, o algo así

-¿Había otros?

-Por supuesto, hay este chico llamado…Shank, Shang…algo así, es un experto en artes marciales, viene de China

-Es un idiota

-Solo porque te derroto en un combate no significa que sea un idiota Jim

-Lo es, es un presumido y egocentrico de mierda, créeme Steve, lo odiaras

El soldado vio a su escuadrón rodar los ojos, la risa de Mantis junto a él apenas y pudo confirmar las palabras de Jim. Steve solo esperó pronto conocer al resto.

.

.

El golpeó en su espalda recorrió su columna, un grito escapo de su boca ante el dolor en su hombro cuando choco contra una enorme roca.

Estaba harto, estaba cansado, estaba furioso.

Se enderezó, viendo al Titán de 30 metros aventar a Quill mientras Zeke se abalanzaba por su espalda intentando ahorcarle, era un Evolucionado, pero en opinión de Tony este era diferente. Sabia luchar, se movía con rapidez y agilidad, sus golpes eran certeros y siempre dando en los lugares donde podía causar más daño, o dolor.

Este Titán no era como el resto, no pensaba eso seguro, aun buscando con gran anhelo y desesperación la carne humana, la aldea de Lions estaba destruida, varios humanos pereciendo ante el ataque Titánico y otros más aun resguardados en los sótanos de sus viviendas.

Tony soltó un grito de furia cuando vio al Titán deshacerse de Zeke lanzándolo a un edificio, se levantó y corrió, listo para derribarle, el pellizco de los cables de Drax apenas le molestaron, el escuadrón de Quill estaba exhausto igual que ellos, derribando cuanto Titán encontraban a su paso y persiguiendo a éste otro.

Los golpes eran bloqueados y otros más acertaban, Tony estaba tan cansado pero no iba a rendirse, primero mataba a este Titán. Detuvo el brazo izquierdo impidiendo que derribara a Gamora, los tres mutantes luchando junto a ellos, tratando de matar al Titán…no lo vió venir, bastante concentrado en su presa cuando la mordida en su hombro solo aumentó el dolor.

Sus nudillos se endurecieron, el golpe en el rostro del nuevo Titán de 5 metros lo desestabilizo lo suficiente para que Rocket cortara su nuca. Quill estaba de regreso en la batalla y Zeke estaba ocupado con otros dos Titanes de 3 y 10 metros.

-¡Tony cuidado!

Trastabilló, acertó un golpe en el brazo del nuevo Titán, calló y golpeó su cabeza con alguna columna o monumento, tres cuerpos saltaron sobre él y los dientes y araños no tardaron en llegar, gritó de dolor y rabia ¿Cuánto más podía tardar su escuadrón?

-¡Drax a tus seis! ¡¡Gamora cuidado!!

-¡¡Zeke!!

Gritos, rugidos.

Su cabeza daba vueltas del humo salía de sus heridas mientras intentaba zafarse de los tres Titanes, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se encontraron pero solo parecía que en cuanto derribaban a uno dos más aparecían, si así estaban aquí no podía imaginar como seria junto a la muralla.

_Muertos_

No, no poda pensar eso, no debía pensar en eso…

Un grito en particular se sobrepuso sobre el resto, entonces algo, no, alguien le tomo de la pierna…el mundo dio vueltas y él solo…el aire rosaba su cuerpo, su al rededor era un borrón…la caída lo dejo sin aire, ahogándose ante la falta de oxigeno mientras puntos negros aparecían en su visión.

Escuchó una voz, sí, era una voz, estaba seguro, pero ¿quién?

Luchaba.

Su pulmones ardían, su cuerpo dolía…

-¡…NY! ¡TO…! ¡ANTHONY!

Rhodey apareció en su visión, su amigo estaba parado junto a él, la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente, el resto de su escuadrón montado en los caballos tras él.

-¡Tony!

Gruñó, intentando levantarse a pesar de la protestas de su cuerpo…

-¡CUIDADO!

El grupo bajo de sus caballos justo a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Quill pasara sobre ellos y chocara contra el linde del bosque derribando los árboles y levantando una nube de polvo.

-Pero qué esta…

Tony los ignoró, y aunque el mundo aun se movía esto solo provoco que su molestia aumentara, acababa de ser lanzado cual muñeco de trapo, derribado por un torpe Titán, una abominación desafortunada.

Los rugidos de dos Titanes furiosos provoco que el grupo de humanos se tapara los oídos, Quill y Tony estaban que hervían de rabia, ignorando al escuadrón corrieron de regreso a la aldea, el Titán castaño esquivo a Zeke, sin embargo el otro no tuvo suerte. El lejano sonido de un trueno a su espalda se escucho, apenas prestando atención cuando cargo contra el Titán.

Muy pronto los cuatro Titanes lograron derribar al de 30 metros, Gamora y Drax trabajando en conjunto cortaron la parte de atrás de su nuca. Fue como si, una vez con el Titán muerto el resto simplemente sabia que debían huir, corriendo hacia el norte, muy pocos se salvaron, el resto pereció entre los tres escuadrones.

Rocket y Clint ayudaron a los cuatro chicos de salir del cuerpo del Titán, tres de ellos apenas logrando mantenerse en sus piernas tras el desgaste y energía utilizada.

-¡Tony!

-¡Zeke!

Justin y Rhodey ayudaron a sus respectivos líderes encontrando una pared estable para dejarles recargarse, el panorama de la aldea no era linda, casas y edificios destruidos, cuerpos de humanos desmembrados o devorados, la sangre bañaba la tierra así como el uniforme del escuadrón G.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué era eso?

-Evolucionado nivel 5

-¿Qué?

-Quill y yo hemos decidido darles niveles a los Evolucionados, nivel 5 es el mayor hasta ahora

Rocket, un chico bajito de cabello café rizado y cara de niño habló, el ceño fruncido en su rostro ciertamente le daba el aire de un niño enojado, o berrinchudo. Llevaba puesto su equipo aéreo aunque era obvio que se había quedado sin hojas y su capa azul oscuro se encontraba manchada con sangre cubriendo por completo la enorme G en esta.

-Nivel 5…¿qué?

-Descuida Barton, lo entenderas después

-Basta de discusiones -Zeke se levantó, apoyando en la pared y alejando a Justin cuando trato de ayudarle-busquen sobrevivientes, necesitamos sacar a la gente de aquí, otros vayan por suministros, recarguen gas en la estación, debemos partir pronto

-¡Qué! Zeke no puedes…

-Arthur, solo ve a tu al rededor, los Titanes están aquí, eso significa que debemos apurarnos, nos necesitan en la entrada

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-No, Zeke tiene razón

-¡Tony!

-No Rhodey, estas cosas no son nada a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado, debemos cerrar la muralla

-Tony nos tomara días llegar a este paso

-¡Y por eso hay que irnos pronto! ¡T’Challa y N’Jadaka están allá!

-¡No sabes si alguien más…!

-¿Quién habrá llegado?-Zeke se burló-Rhodey no seas ingenuo, apenas llevamos un día de viaje y ve como estamos, tuvimos suerte de venir por aquí, Lions estaba de camino, pero el escuadrón B no tenían ninguna aldea o ciudad de paso, tampoco el escuadró J o el X, si encuentran Titanes dudo mucho que tengan suficiente gas una vez lleguen a la entrada

-Si tenemos suerte serán cuatro días a lo mucho, ¡cuatro Zeke! ¡En cuatro días podrían estar muertos!

-¿Y qué propones?-el azabache se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué propongo? ¿qué…? ¡Hay que regresar! alertar a las personas ¡Cerrar la ciudad!

-¿Y dejar al resto aquí?

Rhodey se detuvo, Quill tenia un punto, había mas pequeñas ciudades fuera de la ciudad, aldeas como Lions, lugares donde los humanos residían entre la muralla y la ciudad.

-Incluso si cerraremos la ciudad no sabemos si la entrada podaría ser destruida, aun no sabemos como es que la muralla cayó-Quill negó-tenemos que cerrar la muralla, seria más fácil encargarnos de los Titanes atrapados, sacar a las personas de sus hogares, llevarlos a un lugar seguro

-¿Un lugar seguro? son cientos de personas Quill ¿te estas escuchando? transportar a los humanos solo crearía un riesgo mayor, su aroma atraería a los Titanes

-Y es por eso que hay que mantenernos juntos, podríamos protegerlos

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? llevar a la gente a la muralla y luego regresar ¿en serio?

-No necesariamente-Tony interrumpió-hay pasajes subterráneos ¿recuerdas?

-No todos llegan a la muralla

-No, pero tenemos los buques para emergencias, espacio y comida suficiente hasta regresar por ellos

Rhodey suspiró.

-De acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Coordinación

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-Escuche que tuviste ya tu primer enfrentamiento ¿eh?

Steve se sonrojo, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

-Yo…sí, lo hice

Tony rió.

-Descuida, no serias el primero en terminar en sus manos, ni el último

-Tenias razón

-¿Cómo?

-No estaba listo

-Bueno…no exactamente

-¿Qué?

-Créeme Rogers, nadie esta listo para enfrentarse a esas cosas, ni siquiera Romanoff lo estuvo la primera vez y era la mejor de su generación, los entrenamientos no se comparan en nada con la vida real

-Nunca

-Solo imagina la guerra

-Esto no es nada como eso

-No, pero podría funcionar, créeme, sé lo que sientes, los Titanes en algún momento fueron personas

-¿Realmente no sienten?

-Creemos que no, una vez que están contaminados pierden toda sensación y consciencia, es como los vampiros, la diferencia es que los Titanes solo quieren comer humanos, mejor piensa en zombis, coinciden de cierta forma

Ambos rieron.

-Pero los zombis se reproducen al morder

-Afortunadamente los Titanes no son así

-¿Qué pasa con el resto del mundo?

-El virus se propagó, así como nosotros cada gobierno creo sus murallas, SHIELD se comunica con el resto, todos intercambiando información para derrotar a los Titanes

-¿Y el mundo sabe de ustedes?

-Ojalá nunca lo hagan-Quill se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-A las personas aquí les tomo un tiempo confiar en nosotros, aceptar que fuimos las víctimas en esto, hay pocos que aun no nos aceptan, pero no son problema, tomo años para que la gente no tratara de matarnos, dudo mucho que el resto de los gobiernos lo haga igual

-Entonces…¿no saben?

-No, los mutantes luchan solo con sus equipos y ya

-Créeme Rogers, si supiéramos que el resto de la humanidad nos aceptaría como aquí no dudaríamos en ayudar, pero lamentablemente no es el caso, hay muchas cosas que no son dichas, y nadie aquí se atreverá a hablar de nosotros

-¿Qué hay de los otros? las personas que los odian

-No son idiotas, si alguien fuera de estas murallas sabe de nosotros el resto de los gobiernos trataría de matarnos, no solo a nosotros, a todos dentro de la muralla, es mejor vivir odiando que morir por idiotas

-¿Realmente si alguien afuera…?

-Ayudaríamos-Quill aseguró-no hay duda de eso

.

.

Dos días más de camino, no había señales de Titanes, era un alivio después de la ultima batalla, pero eso solo ponía más nerviosos a los cuatro chicos Elegidos, no era normal tanta calma y todos lo sabían.

Pasaron por ciudades y pueblos fantasmas, aquellos que perecieron en guerras pasadas, en los primeros enfrentamientos con los Titanes antes de que la muralla fuera construida. Ahí, en una pequeña casa (o lo que quedaba de esta) era donde se encontraban, acampando mientras tres hacían guardia.

-Un día más y estaremos en la muralla-anunció Sam cerrando su mapa

Los paquetes de comida eran pasados entre el grupo, Drax dormitaba junto a la puerta mientras Bruce y Rocket intercambiaban ideas nuevas para mejorar la resistencia en los equipos aéreos o la tela de los uniformes.

-¿Alguna noticia del resto?

El radio que encontraron en Lions continuaba sin recibir noticia alguna, se habían logrado comunicar con el escuadrón XF, estaban al Este y llevaban un día de ventaja, a esta hora ya debían estar en la muralla, Tony esperaba que Peter estuviera a salvo.

-Ninguna-Jim apagó la radio-estarán bien, Wade esta con ellos

Nadie paso desapercibida la mueca que Tony hizo, todos conscientes de la molestia que Wade Wilson generaba en el castaño después de saber que salía con Peter.

-Que gracioso

-¡Oh vamos hombre! el chico ya tiene ¡qué! ¿30 años?

-¡Vete al infierno Jim!

-Allá voy ¿lo olvidas?

Tony le lanzó la lata vacía de sopa que había comido, lata que Jim logró esquivar y chocó contra la pared tras él.

-Mal tiro

Rodando los ojos Tony le ignoró, la platica continuó.

-Ey

-Hola

Natasha tomo asiento junto al castaño, pronto Tony se encontró recostado y su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la chica mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello arrullándolo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cansado

-Si…la ultima misión fue hace meses, estamos fuera de practica

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo hago-Nat aseguró

Después del enfrentamiento y el pequeño colapso de la chica Tony se aseguró de calmarle, asegurándole que estaba bien y que si un Titán volvía a ir tras ella no dudaría en interponerse en su camino cuantas veces fuera necesario. Natasha lo sabia, había visto a su líder hacerlo millones de veces con todos, pero nunca antes fue tomada por sorpresa.

Steve observaba al grupo desde su puesto en el segundo piso, fue el primero en ofrecerse a tomar el primer turno de guardia, y aunque había mejorado en sus relaciones con el resto aun era complicado.

-¿Todo tranquilo?

Clint le sonrió tomando asiento junto a él y ofreciéndole una galleta del paquete que llevaba.

-Gracias

-Tony y tu se llevan mejor ¿eh?

-Yo…eso creo

-No te preocupes, ahora que enfrentaste un Titán y sobreviviste a ello estará más relajado

-¿Qué?

-A perdido a demasiada gente bajo su mando, después de un tiempo él solo…es difícil de abrirse, cree que si no se encariña con las personas lo tolerar cuando los pierda, créeme no es personal, a estado algo distante con todos, la perdida de Pepper le dolió bastante

-Era buena puesto que todo mundo habla de ella ¿no?

-¿Peps?-Clint sonrió-ella era genial, la mejor del grupo, mejor que Nat incluso…era una buena amiga

-Lo lamento

-Fue hace…hace tiempo ya, admito su ausencia es dolorosa, mantenía a todo el grupo unido, siempre centrando a Tony cuando perdía el camino, tiende ser algo impulsivo, aun más cuando se transforma-suspiró-una amiga como ella es difícil de olvidar

-Entiendo el sentimiento

-Si…pero ahora estas tu, no quiero decir que vayas a sustituirla ni nada de eso, pero es bueno tener alguien más, después de un tiempo estar con Nat y Sam es…tedioso ¡no les digas eso!

Steve rió.

-Lo prometo

-Entonces…deberías acercarte

-Pero Tony…

-¡Oh déjalo! él cree que alejándonos será mejor, pero la verdad es que es imposible, estamos en su corazón y no hay nada que nos aleje, ni siquiera tu

-No lo sabes

-Lo hago, lo conozco, de hecho creo que eres con quien más se preocupa

-Eso es mal chiste

-Lo digo en serio Rogers, escucha…-la sonrisa de Steve se borró al ver la seriedad en el rostro del otro-esto no lo escuchaste de mi pero…-ambos voltearon ver al castaño ahora dormido junto a Natasha y Bruce-Tony siempre a tenido una afinación por ti, bueno…por el Capitán América, Howard contaba maravilla de ti, lo sé, pregúntale a Rhodey y a todos los Elegidos, el tipo no paraba de hablar de ti, y, aunque algunos te tomaron un gran odio

-Eso no ayuda Clint

-Escucha y calla-le reprendió-algunos te odiaron, porque gracias a ti, o por ti es que Howard hizo lo que hizo, pero Tony…el fue diferente, en su mente de niño siempre creyó firmemente que si alguien te hubiera encontrado, si hubiera sobrevivido los habrías salvado

-Yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero era un niño y Howard un padre de mierda, puede decir que odió a Howard hasta el último minuto de su vida, que odiaba las estupideces que creyó de niño…pero muy en el fondo solo…eres el Capitán América, te admira y esta tan aterrado porque creas que no es un héroe como tu, que no puede salvar a las personas…

-Tony es un héroe

-Bueno, hazle ver eso, ayúdale y demuéstrale que no es nada de lo que Howard decía, se que es mucho pedir, pero necesita ayuda, Tony es un gran líder, el mejor, pero necesita un enfoque y creo que tu podrías ser ese

-Pero crei…

-Nadie va a sustituir a Pepper, lo sé, y no te pido eso, te lo dije, pero eres el único al que creo escucharía, a veces tiene problemas para…salir del Titán, si se queda atrapado después de una batalla es peligroso porque podría morir

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si en algún momento Tony llega a atorarse tu podrías ser quizá la única persona que podría ayudarle a salir

-¿Y Rhodey? ¿qué hay de Nat? ¿O Bruce?

-Podremos ser mutantes, y seremos más fuertes que un humano promedio pero nos lastimamos y herimos con facilidad, Tony se culpa de muchas cosas, especialmente de los accidentes que hemos sufrido, no a tenido contigo, y si fuera así el suero en su sistema te cura fácilmente…quiero creer que si llegara a lastimarte y si Tony ve que tus heridas se curan él solo…

-No puedes pensar eso, y tampoco puedes pedirme que…

-Lo sé, sé que esta mal, Rhodey y Nat me advirtieron…

-¿Qué?

-Solo escucha Rogers, se supone que cuando un escuadrón finalmente esta conformado es muy difícil que sus integrantes mueran, incluso si su líder es un asco para dirigir, creímos haber estado completos, creímos finalmente estar bien…pero luego Pepper murió y tu apareciste…pudiste morir hace dos días ¿lo sabias? ¡casi mueres!

-Si no fuera por Nat lo habría hecho

-No, yo sé lo que vi, incluso si fuera el caso…sé que no habrías muerto, de algunas forma te las habrías ingeniado, estoy casi seguro que si Nat no hubiera intervenido tu solo habrías matado al Titán…sé que a veces soy un idiota, pero yo lo vi, contigo finalmente el equipo esta completo

-Yo no…

-¡Barton!

Rhodey les miraba, sus ojos lanzando dagas a Cint quien desvió la mirada avergonzado de ser descubierto.

-Parece que estas bastante despierto, es tu turno de guardia entonces, Steve deberías descansar

Una vez el soldado se fue Rhodey se volteó a su compañero.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Yo…

-Te advertimos que no dijeras nada

-Debe saberlo ¿es que acaso no quieres que el escuadrón finalmente este bien?

-Lo estará cuando sea el momento, hasta entonces Clint, deja de asustarle

-Yo no…

-Lo haces, y te juro que si Rogers termina dejando el escuadrón yo mismo te voy a asesinar ¿escuchaste?

.

.

Tony hizo una mueca por la sangre que manchaba su uniforme, su mirada se poso en el enorme montón de cuerpos arrumbado entre los restos de dos edificios, arrugo la nariz ante el hedor que desprendía.

-Creo que terminamos con todos ¡Oh mierda!

Rocket desvió su mirada tapándose la nariz ante el hedor del lugar.

-Uno creería que ya te habrías acostumbrado

-¿Es una broma? ni en mil años lograre acostumbrarme

Tony le daba la razón, le vio mirar los cuerpos y luego Rocket sonrió.

-No es momento para bromas

-Por que no le dejas al chico nuevo el trabajo ¿eh?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Identificación de cuerpos?

El castaño suspiró, mirando con pena los cuerpos o las partes que ya hacían entre la tierra y ladrillos.

-No en esta ocasión

-Pero…

-Rocket no tenemos tiempo, reúnan a los sobrevivientes y continuemos, estamos a un día de llegar a la muralla

Tony se alejó, ignorando el nudo que se formo en su estomago y la culpa al no hacer el procedimiento común, pero cuanto más tiempo tardaran en llegar a la muralla, más muertes habría. Rocket lo alcanzó minutos después.

Salir de Grand Island fue rápido, al rededor de 50 personas se agregaron al grupo de sobrevivieron, 150 en total, 50 caballos, 17 guardias.

-Tony-Quill se acercó-incluso siendo Titanes es un grupo bastante grande para trasladar al búnker más cercano

El castaño lo sabia, podía ver a toda esa gente, mujeres, niños, adultos, ancianos, ni las tres carretillas que tenían servirían, su equipo podría dar los caballos, pero no eran suficiente. A este paso tardarían un día más en llegar a la muralla, un día más donde miles de personas, sino es que los pocos que quedaban podrían morir.

Respiró hondo, Zeke volteó a verle desde donde se encontraba ayudando a una familia a subir a una carreta, carreta que estaba llena por más de 20 personas.

-Tony…

-Lo sé Rhodey, pero no los dejare aquí

-No quería eso, pero…

-Lo sé-miró a su al rededor, la gente estaría lista pronto-de acuerdo ¡Escuadrones!

-Espero que tu plan sea bueno

-Honestamente Quill, espero que no perdamos a nadie

Los tres escuadrones se reunieron, todos mirando a sus respectivos líderes.

-Este es el plan-Tony habló, atrayendo la atención del grupo-quiero una formación que rodee a las personas

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-¿Te parece una broma Hammer?

-¡Zeke esto…!

-Calla y escucha

Justin cerró la boca y se enderezó, avergonzado ante el reproche de su líder ante todos.

-Bien, Escuadrón A tomara el lado Oste, G lado Este y Z al frente, Zeke iras con ellos, Rhodey y Quill manténganse junto a las personas

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Voy a adelantarme

-Tony…

-Bengalas listas, en esta ocasión evitaremos a los Titanes

-¡Nunca los hemos evitado!-Drax protestó

-Ahora lo haremos

-Pero…

-¡Nunca antes habíamos tenido civiles! Los puestos están listos, Zeke, Quill, reúnanse con sus escuadrones y señalen sus puestos

-Tony es una mala idea

-No te escuche dar una mejor idea Rhodey

-No, pero aun así creo que es muy arriesgado, nos tomara el resto del día para llegar al búnker

-Lo sé, pero no dejare a estas personas morir

-¿Y si aparecen _esos_ Titanes?

-El plan es no enfrentarlos

-¿Y si aparecen? oye, al menos lleva a alguien

-Rhodey…

-Me sentiré más tranquilo Tony, por favor, si algo sucede podrá lanzar una bengala, estaremos atentos, no podemos separarnos ahora, no en este momento, por favor

-De acuerdo

-¿Cuál es plan jefe?

Clint como siempre trato de aligerar el ambiente, la pequeña sonrisa en Tony fue un éxito en opinión del resto.

-Quiero a Nat al frente, Clint y Sam al centro, Bruce te mantienes al sur, den la alerta si algo sucede, Rhodey

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Puedo cambiar lugar con Steve, Tony-Sam se ofreció

-Estoy seguro en esto-azul y negro se encontraron

-Como quieras-Rhodey aceptó y se giró al resto-tiene sus lugares ¡muévanse!

Steve vió al grupo irse, las personas de la ciudad comenzaban a avanzar junto a Zeke, se giró a ver al castaño.

-Tony…

-Tú vendrás conmigo, toma las bengalas y vámonos

A pesar de las palabras de Clint, Steve estaba seguro Tony lo odiaba. Un hombre de nombre Beck lideraba al grupo sobreviviente, el característico rayo se escuchó y el Titán castaño apareció, tal ves fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero el soldado juró ver odio en el hombre cuando Tony se transformo…el estrés lo estaba afectando.

Steve se sujeto al cabello castaño que caía sobre los hombros del Titán, se aseguro que las bengalas estuvieran a la mano, Tony no perdió más tiempo, avanzó corriendo, los gritos de jubilo y emoción de la gente se escucharon.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, apenas permitiéndole ver algo mas allá de los pies de Tony ¿es que acaso podía ir más rápido? y él creyendo que la ultima vez los Titanes corrían rápido. El paisaje era borroso, ni siquiera podía distinguir los árboles ¿pero cómo iba a disparar si no podía ver un Titán? Se atrevió a voltear a su espalda, sus manos se sujetaron al cabello castaño cuando sus pies resbalaron.

Tony disminuyo la velocidad, alcanzando a sujetar a Steve con su mano evitando que cayera.

_Idiota_

Volteó ante el sonido de bengalas tras ellos. Verde. Tony casi respiró tranquilo, tres más selanzaron, no había Titanes.

-¿Disparo una bengala?

Si pudiera, golpearía al hombre por decir tal tontería, le ignoró y una vez estabilizado aumentó la velocidad, puesto que no hubo disparo dedujo que el otro ya sabía de su error. Claro, las únicas bengalas que cargaban eran rojas y negras, si encontraban Titanes alertarían al resto.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-le dio apenas una rápida mirada y regresó al frente-¿por qué yo? ¿es por ser el nuevo? ¿no crees que pueda matar un Titán? o…sé que no confías en mi, pero…creo ser capaz de…

Tony frenó, y si no fuera por el fuerte agarre que Steve mantenía seguro habría caído.

-¿Qué…?

El rubio calló, al frente había un Titán de 5 metros, estaba a una distancia considerable del camino pero…

-¿Disparo o…?

Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta, el castaño avanzó, su mente continuaba procesando la muerte del Titán incluso después de que Tony había aplastado su cabeza contra el suelo, como si minutos antes no hubiera matado a una persona el Titán continuó avanzando. La mirada azul se posó en él, Steve quizo imaginar que fue un bufido o algo así, desvío la mirada.

Tal vez el castaño tenia razón, habría podido matar al Titán, ni siquiera necesitaba un árbol o un edificio para sostenerse, seguro el propio Tony se habría prestado para ello, sacar sus cuchillas y solo…

-Entiendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estoy siendo muy injusta con Steve? ¿qué opinan?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-Bueno, parece estar en perfectas condiciones

Tony salió del búnker, se aseguró de revisar el lugar, la entrada cubierta entre un grupo de piedras; comida y agua suficiente para las 150 personas que habían rescatado, mantas y colchones, un poco de ropa, y lo mejor, estaba completamente seco, sin preocupación alguna de que la humedad o el agua entrara.

-Si quieres descansar un poco hazlo, una vez dejemos a las personas nosotros continuaremos

-Pude matarlo-el castaño se detuvo-pude matarlo

-Repítelo las veces que quieras, pero ambos sabemos la verdad, llegara tu momento Rogers

-¿Por qué yo?

-Honestamente no tuve opción, Fury te asignó a mi equipo, no fue mi decisión pero, de haberlo hecho…

-No me habrías elegido

-Te equivocas-Steve volteó a verle sorprendido, aunque el castaño no se giró

-¿Por qué?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé Rogers-Zeke y el resto de los escuadrones aparecieron al sur-el descanso terminó

Tardaron dos horas para poder colocar a las personas sanas y salvas, prometer volver y llevarlas a la ciudad, asegurarles que estaban a salvo y prometer que ningún Titán los encontraría.

-Fue un camino tranquilo

Tony miró de reojo a su hermano, sonrió.

-Aunque tuviste algo de acción ¿no?

-Apenas dio problema créeme, no te perdiste de nada

Zeke y Quill intercambiaron miradas, el resto del escuadrón rió, por supuesto que Tony diría tal cosa. Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer sobre ellos y el cielo se oscurecía a medida que avanzaba la noche.

-¿Deberíamos acampar?-Quill preguntó, volteando a ver al resto de los escuadrones, incluso si se veían listos para una batalla sabía estaban agotados

-No-para sorpresa de Rhodey fue Zeke quien respondió-si continuamos parando nunca llegamos a la entrada, y no sé ustedes, pero quiero saber como esta el resto

-A esta hora alguien ya debió llegar-Tony coincidió-descansaremos más tarde

-Solo recuerden que cansados no serviremos

-Relájate _mamá_

Los cuatro rieron, Rhodey como siempre siendo una madre gallina.

-Me adelantare con Quill ¿bien?

-Tony…

Rhodey fue ignorado, y Quill maldijo antes de acelerar para alcanzar al castaño.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-Es mayo

-¡Oh!

-Si…

Comenzaba a ser tedioso, tanta calma, tanto silencio. Fue en la cuarta ocasión cuando Zeke bostezo que Rhodey y él decidieron descansar, se detuvieron junto a unos árboles, Clint disparó una bengala verde esperando que los otros dos líderes regresaran al verle.

-Arthur, Drax, primera guardia, Rogers, Sam, segunda, intervalos de tres horas, el resto aproveche el descanso

Desgraciadamente para Rhodey y Zeke, ni Quill o Tony regresaron pronto, en realidad, el descanso paso a segundo terminó una vez paso la primera guardia, para la quinta ahora Rhodey se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando al norte.

-Si esos idiotas se entretuvieron platicando voy a golpearles-Zeke gruñó enfundando el pequeño cuchillo que llevaba y levantándose de la roca donde descansaba mientras había estado observado a Rhodey

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver?-Steve preguntó en voz baja

La verdad es que nadie tenia idea, era quizá la primera vez que esto sucedía, los nerviosos los mantenían alertas, cualquier pequeño sonido podía ser una amenaza.

-¡Maldita sea!

Rhodey gritó, pateando el pasto y deteniéndose, era por esta razón que Fury no les asignaba misiones en Mayo. Tony solía perder el control, especialmente en estas fechas.

-¡Ahí!-Sam gritó

Apenas se notaba, una bengala roja, tal vez 10 o 13 kilómetros al norte.

-¿Serán ellos?

-¡Ahí esta otra vez!

Dos bengalas, roja y negra.

-¿Qué mierda están jugando?

-¡Zeke!

Frente a ellos varios árboles caían, como si algo enorme los estuviera derribando o…

-¡¡Rhodey!! ¡RHODEY!

Quill apareció, pero para horror suyo estaba solo, corriendo como si huyera de algo, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo contra el pecho mientras el humo salía de este.

-Pero qué…

-¡Quill!

-¡NO!-Zeke detuvo a Rocket

El Titán salió de los árboles tras Quill, 45 metros Rhodey calculó, un Evolucionado, uno inteligente.

-¡¡Cuidado!!

-¡QUILL!

El nombrado se lanzó a la izquierda, justo a tiempo de que otro más apareciera tras el mas grande derribándolo. Drax y Natasha ya estaban a mitad de camino, apenas esquivando a otro Titán que, en un salto apareció frente a ello.

-¡Tres Titanes, Rocket, Sam ayuden a Drax con el mediano! ¡Clint, Steve y Justin con Natasha!

-¡Arthur ve con Quill! ¡El resto conmigo y Rhodey! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡YA!

Zeke maldijo cuando al herirse no sucedió nada, demasiado agotado para transformarse, Rhodey ni siquiera lo intentó, una bengala a lo lejos se disparó, pero apenas podían concentrarse en eso, si no eliminaban a estos tres nunca podrían llegar al llamado.

-¡Debe ser Tony!

-¡Iremos allá una vez terminemos con esto!

Fue fácil derrotar al más chico, en realidad Natasha apenas necesitó ayuda, con el segundo fue un poco más complicado, y finalmente fue Sam quien terminó cortando, pero para el más grande, el más grande dio problemas, distrayéndose con las otras dos bengalas disparadas era difícil lograr concentrarse y dar el golpe final.

-¡Rhodey tenemos que terminar con esto!-Arthur gritó, estaba a poco de entrar en pánico cuando Quill se desmayo, sus heridas no se curaban-¡¡Rhodey!!

Zeke maldijo, incluso con todo el escuadrón ninguno podía terminar esto, era una pésima idea, una Pésima idea.

-¡¡Todo mundo aléjese!!

-¡Zeke no!

Otra bengala.

-Rhodey…

El moreno gruñó y ordenó retirada, Arthur ya estaba llamando a los caballo.

-¿Qué va a…?

-¡Sube al caballo Steve!-Clint apuró

En cuanto Arthur y Quill estuvieron arriba del caballo, Zeke no esperó más, Steve vio con horror la mano del Titán dirigirse al líder, un gritó, nada a lo que hubiera escuchado antes, era un grito de guerra, uno fuerte y grave, como el de un Titán, como el de…

Pasos, una serie de pasos rápidos se escucharon, acercándose con estruendo, el Titán se había detenido, su mano a pocos centímetros de Zeke y…

-¿Qué…?

Bengala negra.

-¡Zeke vámonos!

Rhodey ayudó a su hermano a subir, el grupo se puso en movimiento, alejándose del enorme Titán y el resto que llegaba, corriendo rumbo a donde debía estar Tony.

-¿Qué fue…?

-¡Esto no sale de aquí escuchaste Steve!-Rhodey lo alcanzó-nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Fury ¿escuchaste?

-¿Qué…?

-Cosa de Titanes, Rogers-Zeke cortó-si Tony cree conveniente contarte lo hará, hasta entonces mantén la boca cerrada

No se habló más, el camino fue corto tomando en cuenta la velocidad a la que viajaban, en poco tiempo distinguieron los cuerpos de los caballo donde Quill y Tony viajaban, ambos aplastados contra el pavimento en un lío de viseras, sangre y huesos.

-Debieron sorprenderlos-David comentó

-Lo que sea, busquen señales de Tony y manténganse alerta

-¡Allá arriba!

En las ramas más altas de un árbol ya hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y herido del castaño, colgando solo de uno de los cables del equipo aéreo.

-¡Sam, Bruce!

Los caballos estaban exhaustos, tres bengalas estaban en el suelo y el grupo pudo apreciar las marcas de uñas y dientes en el tronco donde se encontraba Tony.

-Cuento unos cuatro aproximadamente

Rhodey observó a su alrededor, odiaba los bosques, odiaba la noche, gruñó.

-No estarán lejos, manténganse atentos

-¿Y si fueron ante el llamado?

-Lo dudo, nos los habríamos encontrado, no, están por aquí

-Rhodey ese Titán…

-Lo sé, es como el resto…no importa ahora, quiero que vigilen los al rededores

-Necesitamos descansar

-¡Lo sé Drax! ¡Lo sé!

-Rhod…

Zeke apoyó una mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Drax, ve a vigilar

-Claro

-Hey…¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien, bien

-Rhodey…

-Ahora no Zeke

El moreno se zafó de su agarre y se alejó, para ese momento el cuerpo inconsciente de Tony ya había sido bajado.

-¿Bruce?

-No se esta curando

La noticia detuvo a todos, era algo nuevo, era algo imposible.

-Perdón qué…¿qué dijiste?

-Yo…sus heridas no se curan, Rhodey

Y era como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre sí, el moreno trastabillo, Steve fue quien lo sujeto evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Wow, wow, wow, Rhodey ¡ey! ¡Rhodey!

-Banner se equivoca, tranquilizate Rhod

El grupo levantó la mirada, una chica de cabello oscuro se encontraba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol sobre una rama baja a su izquierda, tenia su uniforme gris como el resto pero la capa de era color verde claro con una J al centro.

-¡Sif!

La chica bajó, acercándose al grupo hasta llegar frente a los dos líderes de escuadrón inconscientes, se acuclilló observando las severas heridas que presentaban.

-Se están curando-aseguró-solo que a diferencia del resto el Titán que los hirió su mordida es diferente, o su saliva, hijo de perra

-¿De qué hablas?

Ella se enderezó, mirando a los únicos líderes que se mantenían aun en pie.

-Hicieron lo mismo con el resto

-¿El resto?

-T’Challa es el más grave, afortunadamente Peter tiene a ese chico Wade, Loki no contó con la misma suerte pero esta mejor

-¿Sif de qué hablas?

La chica suspiró.

-Estos Titanes de alguna forma saben de su existencia, no sabemos como los identifican, tampoco sabemos como funciona su mordida, pero parece que todo aquel que sea herido por este…puede ser letal su mordida

-¿Es una broma?

-Escucha Rocket, si un Titán te muerde y te arranca una pierna aun vives, si estos Titanes te arrancan la pierna estas muerto ¿comprendes?

-¡Oh!

-Exacto, T’Challa no a despertado desde hace seis días cuando fue herido, su pierna apenas se regenero un tercio en este tiempo, sea lo que esas cosas tengan detiene su curación-Sif miró a Tony e hizo una mueca, al castaño le faltaba un brazo-tomara un tiempo antes de que se cure y aun más que su brazo se regenere

-¿Cómo esta el resto?

-Sabemos que el equipo de Charles esta a dos días más, perdieron a Jean, el equipo de Victor se comunicó hace tres días-ella negó-regresaron a la ciudad

-¿Qué? ¡Por qué!

-Menciono algo de un batallón o algo parecido, también llevo algunos sobrevivientes

-¿Qué hay de Shuri? ¿Ya regresaron?

-¿Shuri? no, creímos que se habría quedado en la ciudad

-El grupo de Shuri fue el primero en partir, por lo que sabemos tomaron la ruta más rápida

Sif se enderezó, por su expresión supieron no había rastro de la chica o sus acompañantes.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Las bengalas de Tony, apenas las distinguimos pero la roja fue más que evidente, Thor me envió a mi y a un grupo, lo que me recuerda-la chica saco una bengala, disparó y el color verde pareció brillar mientras subía, el amanecer estaba llegando-Hogun y el resto pronto llegaras, a todo eso, uno pensaría que se habrían transformado

Tanto Rhodey como Zeke hicieron una mueca en disgusto.

-Lo habríamos hecho, pero supongo que estamos mas agotados de lo pensado

-Quizá sea bueno, ustedes y Peter son los únicos despiertos, y hasta que Charles llegue tendremos que arreglárnosla

-¿Tan malo es?

-No sabemos que paso exactamente, pero el daño es grave

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo suficiente para saber que sin Susan nunca podremos bloquear la entrada

-Mierda

-Vamos, hay que salir del suelo, es el peor lugar donde podemos estar ahora y no hay momento donde Titanes no crucen la muralla

-¿Qué tantos?

-Unos miles o más-otro chico, este debiera ser mucho más mayor que el resto, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un chongo y sus ojos estaban rasgados-perdimos la cuenta una vez superaron los 2 500 ¿cuántos se encontraron ustedes?

-Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo-Justin gruñó

Era evidente el cansancio y la frustración en todo el grupo, especialmente en los dos Titanes.

-Bueno, descuiden, tendrán unas horas para descansar antes de comenzar con el verdadero espectáculo ¿cuánto gas les queda?

.

.

-¡Rhodes! ¡Zeke!

Un chico de cabello castaño bajito con cara en forma de corazón y ojos azules corrió hacia ellos, su capa azul hondeando tras él y las letras XF resaltaba en color rojo.

-¡Peter!

El chico se lanzo hacia Rhodey, su felicidad era casi un insulto ante la situación, pero nadie podría culparlo, por lo general Peter era bastante risueño, negándose a caer ante lo malo de la situación y tratando de levantar el ánimo siempre.

-¡Sabia que llegarían! cuando Tony y tu se conectaron casi quería correr aquí, pero Wade no me dejo, e incluso si hubiera logrado llegar antes que todos…

-Es bueno verte enano-Zeke rió despeinándole, los años pasaban y desgraciadamente mantendrían la edad en la que aquella cosa les fue inyectada, claro, no fue el peor por su puesto

-Zeke, idiota, cállate, tengo la misma edad que tu

-Error, eres 8 años menor que yo, siempre

Peter resopló, alejándose del mayor y volteando a ver al resto, su sonrisa disminuyo al no ver al castaño mayor.

-¿Y Tony?

-¡Pete…!

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Es él! el…el Capitán América ¿es _él_?

Steve levantó la mirada, acababa de subir a lo más alto de la muralla, debía tener al rededor de 50 metros de altura, quizá un poco más, estaba procesando todo lo sucedido en esa noche y ahora tenia aquí a un chico, un adolescente con cabello castaño y ojos azules grandes, sonrió.

-Tu debes ser Peter

El chico parecía a punto de desmayarse, soltando aun gritito agudo y bajo mientras saltaba de un pie a otro como si no pudiera contener su emoción por…

-¡Tu eres! Tony me contó muchas cosas, dijo que Fury te había colocado en su equipo ¡oh cielos! eres igual a sus historias ¡eres mi héroe!

La risa de Hogan llamo su atención, Peter ahora le abrazaba con fuerza (bastante para un chico de 13 o 15 años).

-Te presento a tu fan numero 2

-¿Numero dos?

-Claro hombre-Vosltagg sonrió a su lado-el numero uno es tu líder ¿qué? ¿no es muy obvio? me sorprendería mucho si Tony logra contener su emoción por tenerte en el equipo-el hombre le dio una palmada en su espalda y paso de largo

-¡Hey Peter! deja al pobre hombre, vas a asustarlo

-¡Lo siento!-el nombrado se separó, un sonrojo evidente en su rostro…-¡Tony!

Si, adiós felicidad. Peter olvidó incluso que el Capitán América estaba junto a él y corrió hacia el chico que toda su vida lo cuido como su hermano, sus ojos abriéndose con horror ante las heridas en Tony y soltó un sollozo ahogado.

-Chico hay que llevarle con el resto

-¿Qué paso?

-Un Titán-Zeke susurró, apoyando su mano en el hombro tembloroso del más joven-lo siento Pet

-No, él así lo quería, vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo con el resto

Fue un cambio drástico, el chico risueño y alegre había desaparecido sustituido por este chico serio. No hubo discusión, entre Zeke y Peter trasladaron a Tony mientras Drax y Rocket se encargaban de Quill.

-¡Amigos!

-¡Thor!

5 escuadrones en total.

27 integrantes.

3 Titanes de 6.

30 tanques de gas.

27 cuchillas.

Y un enrome agujero de 40 x 60 metros.

-Carajo ¿cómo…?

-Fue un Titán-Nakia habló, una de las integrantes del escuadrón W y la tercera al mando mientras Okoye y Shuri no estaban-apareció de la nada

-¿Qué?-Zeke se acuclillo a la orilla de la muralla, observando los restos de piedra y metal, y los Titanes que cruzaban debajo suyo sin prestarles atención

-T’Challa fue quien lo vio antes, era un hombre

-¿Fuera de la muralla?

-Okoye y Shuri también dudaron al principio, el escuadrón F es el único fuera desde hace tres meses pero no eran ellos, T’Challa bajo para asegurarse que estuviera bien y entonces apareció ese Titán, llegó de la nada, un brillo dorado y tenia atrapado a T’Challa

-¿Un brillo dorado?

-Lo sé, Shuri y Okoye le rescataron aunque realmente el Titán no parecía interesado en matarle, solo herirlo, lo dejo y, en cuanto ambas regresaron un Titán acorazado apareció

-Victor y Hope son los únicos acorazados

-Bueno, ya no, el Titán corrió a la muralla y la destruyo, los Titanes llegaron del norte, un grupo enorme

-¿Qué hay del acorazado?-Rhodey preguntó

-Se perdió entre el resto de los Titanes, todo fue muy rápido, tratamos de salvar cuantas personas pudimos, pero eran ellos o matar a los Titanes

-¿Qué hay del otro Titán?

-No lo sé, pero se mantiene cerca, atacó a Loki cuando su escuadrón estaba por llegar, el escudaron de Peter lo intercepto 40 kilómetros al Este, y luego a ustedes

-Es como si nos tuviera acorralados

-Lo hace

-¿Qué hay del gas?

-Por si no lo viste, los Titanes esta en la cuidad, la base esta al centro, ustedes llegaron por los túneles, es la única forma de cruzar sin ser devorado, no hay forma de llegar a la base

-Debemos informar a Fury, dejamos personas en dos búnker de camino

-¿Dejaron personas?

-Las aldeas de Lion y Grand Island fueron atacadas

Nakia solto un suspiró y negó.

-Estarán muertas antes de que regresemos

-¿Qué?

-Hay Titanes diferentes al resto, inteligentes, uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente listo para sacar a las personas de los sótanos, lo alejamos pero fue imposible matarle

-Eso es…

-Estos no son nada con lo que hayamos enfrentado antes, Peter cree que hay más como ustedes, humanos capaces de transformarse

-Solo es una idea-Peter apareció

-¿Pero lo crees?

-Es una posibilidad

-El instituto fue quemado Peter, Tony se aseguro de ello

-Eso es cierto, estuve ahí, pero nadie nos dice que todo se quemo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno-el chico se giró a Zeke-el cuerpo de tu padre nunca fue hallado ¿o si?

Zeke palideció.

-No querrás decir…

-Todo el dinero de Stark terminó en el proyecto T y Obadiah fue su apoyo-Peter ladeó su cabeza-y por si ya lo olvidaste era el más interesado en esto

-Mi padre estaba loco, pero…

-Ni siquiera puedes excusarlo-Rhodey intervino-fuiste su conejillo de indias

-Lo sé pero…

-Eres un idiota Zeke

-¡Peter!

-Incluso si Stane te clava un maldito cuchillo en el corazón aun así lo perdonaras, al menos Tony no es un hipócrita

-¡Zeke no!

Pero ya era tarde, ni siquiera Rhodey pudo detenerle cuando Zeke se lanzó contra Peter ambos cayendo fuera de la muralla.

-¡Imbecil!

-¡Rhodey no!-Nakia lo detuvo

Los dos rayos brillaron y los Titanes aparecieron, la diferencia de altura era obvia, pero eso no significaba que ninguno fuera letal, la pelea fuera de la muralla atrajo la atención del resto de los Titanes.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡¡Imbecil!!

-¡Rhodey!

-¿Qué sucedió?-Thor y el resto llegó, asomándose por la muralla y viendo los dos Titanes luchar entre ellos mientras un grupo de 15 Titanes se acercaba

-Sucede que Parker no sabe cuando tener la boca cerrada, mierda necesitamos a Tony

-Si los Titanes los alcanzan nos verán y estaremos muertos

-¡Crees que no lo sé Gamora!-Rhodey gruñó frustrado, de todas las cosas estúpidas que esos dos pudieron haber hecho tenían que luchar

-¡Titán a las 3!

-¡Fandral, Hogun…!

-¡No!

Thor y el resto se giraron a verle sorprendido.

-¿Rhodes?

-Hicieron esto, que se hagan responsables

-Pero…

-Solo estén atentos al otro Titán

-Esta dentro de las murallas Rhodey

-¿Y qué tan segura estas de eso Nakia

La chica no habló más, era cierto que aquel otro Titán podía estar dentro o fuera, como sea siempre lograba encontrarles.

Observaron a Zeke y Peter luchar, patadas y puñetazos eran lanzados, cuando algún Titán se acercaba a ellos terminaban muertos antes de siquiera preverlo.

-Esto es estúpido, pelean mientras estamos en crisis

Rhodey tenia que estar de acuerdo con Justin, pero no importaba, no había forma de detenerles a menos que se transformara y si fuera así entonces era más probable que terminara uniéndose, no, alguien debía mantenerse cuerdo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Wade acercarse, se acuclilló entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al frente.

-Ahí

Un grupo de árboles al Este se movían, las aves salieron desprendidas alejándose del lugar.

-Thor, Natasha, Justin estén alertas ¿Nakia háblame de _eso_?

-Es rápido, más rápido que ninguno otro, camina entre sus pies y manos, pequeño pero ágil e inteligente, su boca es grande, estirada, ojos saltones

-Podremos con él

-No lo subestimes Hammer

-Somos los mejores del grupo ¿en serio Nakia?

-Bueno, Ulysses era el mejor del escudaron N

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-Muertos

El silencio que siguió fue tenso y lúgubre.

-¿Qué?

-Intentaron detener a los Titanes, los idiotas creyeron poder derrotarlos, claro, después del escuadrón A, el N era el segundo mejor

-¿Y N’Jadaka?

-Se fue hace dos días, dijo que iría en busca de ayuda cuando T’Challa no despertó, hasta entonces no tenemos noticias de él

-Ni siquiera debieron dejarle solo

-Trata de enfrentarte a un Titán, Rhodey

-Bueno, Tony no es la clase de persona que toma la muerte de forma tranquila Nakia

La chica calló, desviando la mirada avergonzada al olvidar aquel punto.

-Lo lamento

-N’Jadaka es listo, estará bien

-¡Lo veo ahí!

Y cualquier idea o plan que Rhodey tuviera en mente se borró, sus ojos centrados en _aquel_ Titán, su mente alejada en los recuerdos, en el infierno que habían dejado hace mas de 15 años…

-No es posible…

-¿Rhodey?

-Saquen a Zeke y Peter de ahí-susurró, el terror atorado en su garganta cuando el Titán se giró en su dirección, sus ojos centrados en él, mirándole, mirándole a _él_ …-sáquenlos de ahí-sonrió, una hilera de dientes grandes y blancos mostrándose, el frío recorrió su columna, el Titán avanzó, corrió-¡¡Sáquenlos de ahí AHORA!! ¡YA!

Justins, Natasha y Wade bajaron esperando sacar a los dos humanos de los Titanes.

-¿Rhodey que sucede?

El miedo en los ojos del moreno era evidente, su cuerpo temblando sin despegar su mirada de aquel Titán, _ese_ Titán…

-Esa cosa casi mata a Susan, esa cosa se comió a Jessica

-¿Qué…?

-Ese Titán es el primero de los 5 que Obadiah Stane creo para cazarnos cuando huimos

-Pero…pero pueden matarlo…¿cierto?

-No hay forma de matarlo, no hay…no hay ninguna forma, Stane esta aquí, va a cazarnos va…vino a matarnos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Victoria

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

El cuadrúpedo estaba ahí, observándolos desde lo alto de la torre de la base, esperando. Justo cuando Peter creyó haber olvidado eso enormes ojos aparecían de nuevo, atormentándolos en silencio, simplemente vigilándoles, esperando el momento en que decidieran avanzar y…

-Ey estas bien…¡oh wow! todo esta bien chico

El brinco que Peter dió cuando Rocket lo llamó sobresalto a ambos.

-Lo lamento

-No, es mi culpa-Rocket giró viendo aquel Titán en la ciudad-ya sabes, deberías dejarle…solo te estas atormentando

-No es como si en algún momento lo hubiera dejado de hacer-soltando un suspiró Peter abrazo sus piernas apoyando su mejilla en sus rodillas y volteando a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano-no puedo creer que este aquí, creí que lo habíamos perdido sabes, tal vez…quise creer que con la muralla ya no lo vería, pero ahora esta aquí, al igual que los otros cuatro y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Stane…

Había que aclarar, nadie sabia a quien de los tres Titanes le había afectado más el descubrimiento, y no es que alguno imaginara que fuera invencible, pero saber que en cualquier momento aquel hombre, demonio, que los atormento por años junto a Howard Stark podría aparecer en cualquier momento…

-No quiero regresar a una jaula

-Oye, ey chico, eso no pasara

-No lo sabes

-Lo sé, sabes porque, porque nadie permitirá que los lleven, vamos a protegerlos

-¿Si? por favor Rocket, solo mírales-señaló al resto de los líderes-ni siquiera ellos se salvaron ¿qué te hace pensar que ustedes podrán enfrentarlos? escuchaste a Nakia, el escuadrón N ya no existe, esta muertos…es cuestión de tiempo

-Peter…

-Quiero estar solo por favor

Rocket no insistió, asintió en silencio y se levantó, negó ante la mirada expectante del resto, con los tres Titanes fuera de enfoque no había mucho que hacer, solo esperar otro escuadrón y que su líder no terminara como los otros, eso si no estaba inconsciente.

-Esto es un asco-Sam susurró lanzando una lata vacía fuera de la muralla

-No hay mucho que hacer, si no cerramos la muralla los Titanes continuaran entrando, pero no podemos si ese Titán sigue ahí, Nakia estas segura…

-Por milésima vez Barton, lo estoy, vi como mató a personas, un poco de saliva y estas muerto, y no sé que es peor, tres Titanes horrorizados o tres inconscientes

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-¡Oh! Rogers créeme, somos conscientes de eso, pero los líderes…

-Pero hay segundos, terceros al mando…

-Solo ellos conocen las habilidades de los Titanes, especialmente la de _ese_ -Natasha señaló al Cuadrúpedo (como Zeke lo había bautizado)-estar sentada me gusta tanto como a ti, pero por una razón es que son los líderes, Tony podrá decir que apenas saben algo de sus habilidades, pero la verdad que que saben más de lo que demuestran, tras la ultima guerra ninguno confía en otros que no sean ellos

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la ultima vez una de ellos murió-Clint comentó-fueron las primeras expediciones, antes del muro, el gobierno los había acogido, eran el equipo elite para derrotar a los Titanes y salvar personas…no confiaban en ellos incluso cuando les contaron todo-negó-los enviaron a una trampa, salieron vivos solo porque una de ellos se quedo atrás, sacrifico su vida para que escaparan…las personas no recuerdan esto, y si saben de ello apenas conocen un tercio de la historia, aun así después de eso fueron más precavidos, dicen no saber lo que son exactamente, lo que son capaces…pero si los observas no es cierto, solo que no pueden confiar en nadie, cualquiera puede traicionarlos

-¿Ni siquiera ustedes?

-Por eso esperan encontrar los escuadrones correctos, si lo hacen no habrá nada que no sepan, serán las únicas personas en que confíen

-¿Y como lo saben? ¿Cómo sabrán eso? ¿Si quiera es real?

-Lo es, no sabemos como, pero así es

Steve los miró, observando sus rostros, sus expresiones…claro.

-Tony les contó ¿cierto?

-Tienen como un sexto sentido llamémosle, no es personal Steve-Nat trato de ayudar-solo…ellos lo sabrán, cuando sepan en quien confiar o no

-¿Creen que algún día él…?

Los dos sonrieron, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad.

-Él ya lo hace

-¿Qué?

-Créeme Steve, si no fuera el caso Zeke no se habría arriesgado en mostrarte una de sus…habilidades

-¿Qué…?

-Tienen cierto control en los Titanes, no es algo que usen seguido, aunque saben de ésta aun no controlan muy bien el _Precepto_

-¿Precepto?

-Si…no es el mejor nombre que le hayan dado…pero es mejor que solo Orden, o cosas así

-Entiendo, entonces…yo…¿soy parte?

Natasha asintió sonriente mientras Clint le daba unas palamadita en la espalda.

.

.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo! ¡Nakia!

Peter gritó, enderezándose de su posición y acercándose a T’Challa quien se removió despertando, sus heridas apenas se notaban y su temperatura ya casi estaba nivelada.

-¡T’Challa! ¡Oh gracias al cielo! ¿T’Challa?

El nombrado tosió, sus ojos abriéndose presas del pánico y se incorporó, Peter y Nakia le detuvieron.

-Oye, oye, oye, estas bien, estas a salvo, tranquilo…

-¿T’Challa?

Pareció una eternidad antes de poder ver la luz, sus ojos parpadearon tratando de acostumbrarse al resplandor de la tarde, la voz de Peter, (sí, era Peter) ayudo a calmarse y el agarre firme y seguro de Nakia lo trajeron de regreso.

-¿qué…dónde…?

-Oye, oye, esta bien, tranquilo, respira y exhala, calma…

Ver a T’Challa despertar trajo un alivio enorme para el resto, aunque al mismo tiempo también angustia, el chico tardo casi una semana en recuperarse, y aunque perdió casi medio cuerpo aun así fue bastante tiempo, para el resto…bueno, era cuestión de esperar.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No voy…! ¡No lo haré!

-¡T’Challa espera!

Rhodey y Zeke le detuvieron, sujetándole de los brazos e impidiendo que ¿qué exactamente quería hacer?¿huir? nadie podría culparle.

-¡NO! ¡Suelta! ¡No voy a…! ¡No voy…!

-¡Oye! ¡ey! ¡T’Challa! ¡Oye!

No es que no quisieran ayudar, pero tratar con un Titán, o un chico que se transformaba en Titán fuera de control no era la mejor opción para unos mutantes, ni siquiera Thor que se caracterizaba por ser uno de los mas fuertes del grupo, ningún mutante podría superar la fuerza de un Titán.

-¡Oye! oye, esta bien, bien…

Peter sujetaba el rostro de T’Challa entre sus manos, mantenía una voz baja pero firme, tratando de calmarle mientras impedía que mirara a otra parte que no fuera él, mientras impedía que viera al Cuadrúpedo.

-Esta bien, bien, calma, estamos aquí

-¿Pe-eter?

-Si-el nombrado sonrió-hola

-Peter…¿qué…? ¿Rhodey?

-Ey T’Challa

-¿Zeke?

-Qué tal estuvo la pelea ¿eh?

-Están aquí…ustedes…

-Wow, oh, ok, esta bien, tranquilo

Peter miró preocupado a los mayores, T’Challa prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos, su cuerpo temblando ante sollozos silenciosos, un poco más de fuerza y la ropa del castaño terminaría rasgada.

-Esta bien T’Challa, estamos aquí

.

.

-Incluso si todos estuviéremos despiertos no lograremos nada, no

T’Challa deshecho el plan de Rhodey, si el cuadrúpedo seguía vivo ningún plan funcionaria, ni con todos los escuadrones ahí, necesitaban tiempo, y _esa_ cosa no se los iba a dar.

-¿Entonces qué?-Zeke negó-de cualquier forma necesitamos bajar, al menos para conseguir comida o agua, lo poco que tenemos no bastara

-¿Cuánto tenemos?

-Para dos días como máximo-Peter susurró, díganle loco, o masoquista, pero era imposible apartar la mirada del Cuadrúpedo-tal vez tres si reaccionamos un poco más…¿si muerde a un Titán también lo hiere?

-¿Qué?

Los tres mayores levantaron la mirada de los mapas y la lista de reservas, su mirada se dirigió al Titán que Peter observaba, Rhodey suspiró.

-Peter…

-¿Los matara también?

-Pet, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer…

-¿Y si usamos el Precepto?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, si probamos el Precepto, ordenar a algunos Titanes de ir por él

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?

El más joven resopló, levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose hacia la orilla de la muralla, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Cuadrúpedo.

-¿No es obvio? Tony dijo, nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, aunque claro él siempre lo hace, pero el punto es, hay que buscar alguna debilidad, sabemos que no sabe pelear, a pesar de su agilidad solo se enfoca en escabullirse o huir cuando hay una pelea, entonces…¿y si usamos Titanes?

Los otros tres parpadearon, viendo del Cuadrúpedo a Peter y viceversa…

-Podría…podría servir…si, creo…no perdemos nada

Peter sonrió, y saltó fuera de la muralla, como era de esperarse su escuadrón se levantó casi un segundo después, Wade fue detenido por Zeke antes de intervenir.

-Pero…

-Espera

Si algo sabían, es que después de Tony y Zeke, Peter era el tercero de ellos que mejor control tenia sobre el Precepto, aunque claro, nadie como Loki. Solo tres minutos y Peter regresó, el resto ya estaba reunido esperando cualquier orden, los Líderes tenían un plan, o eso esperaban.

-Listo

-¿Qué esta listo?-Mantis preguntó formulando la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer

-Espera y veras

-¿En serio? ¿no pudiste encontrar mejores candidatos Pet?

-En mi defensa, no vi tu intensión de ayudar Zeke

Cinco Titanes se encaminaron a la base, dos de 8 o 10 metros y los otros tres tal vez de 15 0 20 metros, sus movimientos eran rápidos, listos para una pelea.

-¿Qué van…?

La pelea inició, los más pequeños se abalanzaron hacia el Cuadrúpedo y, como Peter había dicho, éste se escabullo, aunque por supuesto no se salvo de los otros tres mas altos, uno de ellos atrapándolo de sus piernas y otro sujetando su brazo, el tercero fue mordido aunque nada que pareciera grave.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Shh!

Jim guardó silencio, la concentración que Peter mantenía podía romperse ante cualquier mínimo distractor y T’Challa no se arriesgaría, la distancia era grande y era un milagro que los Titanes continuaran bajo su mando.

El cuadrúpedo luchó por escapar, en ningún momento trato de pelear, siempre escabulléndose, huir…

-Tratara de ir por los edificios a tu izquierda-Rhodey señaló

El Titán más pequeño bloqueó el paso.

-Han tenido bastantes mordidas-Zeke observó-especialmente el más grande

-No duraran mucho, observa su brazo

Humo oscuro (no blanco) comenzó a asomarse, la piel del Titán se tornó oscura.

-Bastardo

El Titán de 20 metros (Rhodey decidió que eso media), cayó al suelo convulsionando, minutos después fue solo un bulto de cenizas oscuras. Los Tres Titanes tragaron, Zeke incluso volteó a ver a sus hermanos asegurándose que no había rastro alguno de oscurecimiento en su piel.

-Peter…

¿Pero por qué parar cuando podía jugar un rato más? Peter ignoró a T’Challa y continuó impidiendo que el Cuadrúpedo escapara, poco importaba si los Titanes caían uno por uno ante las mordidas, igual morirían.

-Peter suficiente-Rhodey ordenó

Para cuando el ultimo Titán cayó muerto el chico sangraba por la nariz, pero no importaba si veía las heridas que el Cuadrúpedo obtuvo, incluso si estas ya comenzaban a curarse. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su brazo, la mirada que los otros tres le dieron le hicieron resoplar.

-¡Que!

-Te excediste

-No importa, al menos sabemos que la lucha sigue siendo su punto débil, ¡oye! dejen de verme así, ya podemos generar un plan

No se discutió más, había que elaborar un plan.

.

.

El sol se estaba poniendo cundo David y Arthur divisaron movimiento fuera de la muralla, cuando Loki y Quill despertaron. Gracias al cielo no fue tan caótico como cuando T’Challa recupero la consciencia, aunque eso no significaba que un leve temblor los recorriera a ambos al ver al Cuadrúpedo ahora de regreso sobre el techo de la base.

Rhodey apartó a Quill del resto.

-Sé lo que preguntaras, vimos la bengala e íbamos de regreso cuando escuchamos movimiento, le dije a Tony que era mejor terminar con el Titán en ese momento, parecía ser solo uno

-¿Y?

-Y entonces apareció de la nada, saltó del lado contrario donde escuchamos el ruido y agarró a Tony

-¿Por qué no lo escuchamos?

-Sea lo que su saliva tenga es como un paralizante, le arrancó el brazo izquierdo a Tony y lo dejo, cuando me atrapó apenas pude moverme, pero a diferencia de Tones no me caí del caballo

-Le arrebato un brazo Quill

-Lo sé ¡lo sé! estuve ahí Rhodes, me concentre en recuperar el movimiento y logré darle en los ojos lo que hizo que me soltara, aproveche entonces para ir por Tony, no había forma en que regresaremos sin pasar junto a _eso_ , fui a los árboles, pero mi equipo se atoró en la silla y el de Tony estaba roto, cuando logramos llegar intenté subirnos…

-¿Intentantes?

-Esa cosa es rápido, apenas pude amarrar a Tony, nuestras manos estaban unidas y entonces esa cosa salto y…Tony me dijo que huyera, que regresara, trataría de entretenerlo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Intentó usar el Precepto, parece que logró afectarle porque logré huir de ahí, no sé que paso después, a medio camino otro Titán apareció y fue cuando llegue junto a ustedes, yo…no recuerdo más

-De acuerdo…bien, eso explica porque aun no despierta incluso cuando su cuerpo se a regenerado

-Lo lamento

-No lo sabían, además…no es como si no supiéramos como es que se pone Tony en estas fechas

-Si…55 años ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas, como sea, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer

-¡Es de los nuestros! ¡Ahí!

Corrieron a reunirse con el resto, y Rhodey quizo gritar porque era el escuadrón F, con ellos ahí era seguro lograrían llegar a la base y cerrar la muralla.

-¡Natasha! ¡Sam!

-¡Justin!

-¡Sif! ¡Fandral!

-¡Gamora!

Cada uno de los nombrados saltó de la muralla yendo a auxiliar al nuevo escuadrón, los Titanes caían sin posibilidad de defenderse mientras hacían camino.

-¡Peter, el Cuadrúpedo!

-Lo haré yo-Loki se ofreció

-Será más fácil juntos

Ocho Titanes bloquearon el paso del Cuadrúpedo, sin embargo nadie podía esperar que éste aprovechara y comenzara a trepar la muralla.

-¡Hijo de…! ¡Rhodey tenemos un problema!

-¡Mierda! ¡Zeke! ¡Quill!

Tres Titanes más se integraron al grupo que evitaba contener al Cuadrúpedo, pero este parecía decidido a escapar y cazar a su próxima presa.

-Traten de mantenerlo ahí, están a medio camino

-Incluso si fuera así trepara-Loki observó

-¡Hay Titanes al norte! se acercan con rapidez ¡van a alcanzarles!

-¡Wade! ¡Clint! ¡Vayan a apoyarlos!-Zeke ordenó

Entre todo el caos ninguno se percato del leve movimiento en Tony, tal vez uno sí. Steve se alejó de todos, apresurándose junto al castaño.

-¿Tony?

Tomo una de sus manos, sujetándola entre las suyas, los ojos azules se abrieron, confusión ypánico.

-Ey, ey, ey, esta bien, estas…- _a salvo_ no era lo correcto tomando en cuenta la situación-¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Steve?-Tony miró a su al rededor-¿Qué…qué sucede?

-Hay un escuadrón acercándose, los Titanes vienen y…tenemos uno que esta dando problemas

Tony sonrió, soltando un suspiró ignorando el pánico a su al rededor.

-Lo mismo de siempre entonces

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo, pero no importa, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra, ayúdame a levantarme

-Pero…

-Dame los putos más importantes

Los escuadrones ahora se mantenían al borde de la muralla, separados a cada lado esperando por ordenes, Tony negó ante la falta de atención a su al rededor.

-Creo…el escuadrón ¿F? esta en camino-Tony sonrió casi con alivió-y tenemos a este…¿Cuadrúpedo?

-¡Ah si!-Tony se asomó viendo al Titán-ya lo recuerdo, tiene una deuda conmigo, una enorme

-Si bueno, descubrimos, mas bien Peter descubrió que los Titanes soportan su…mordida antes de morir

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Al rededor de 5 minutos

-¿Correcto?

-Si, es…es habil, inteligente…

-¿Qué me dices de las peleas?

-No lucha, solo…huye

Observando el panorama Tony evaluó la situación.

-Muy bien, ¿estas listo para matar a tu primer Titán?

-¡Qu-ué!

-Lo harás bien, ahora…vamos, tengo un plan y necesitaré tu ayuda ¿podrás llevarme a la base?

-Pero…To-ony…

-Esa cosa subirá en cualquier momento, debemos deshacernos de él o nos mantendrá aquí, entonces…

-¡Pero no estoy listo! no…nunca eh…

-Nadie esta listo para esto, pero oye, tampoco estabas listo para la guerra

-Eso era diferente

-Golpeaste a Hitler en la cara

-¡Fue una actuación!

-Gracias Rogers, acabas de desilusionar a mi niño interior

-Tony yo…

-Oye, esta bien, nadie pidió vivir aquí, pero…es lo que hay, y te guste o no estas aquí, todos nosotros, no te culpo por no querer matarlos, pero eres tu o ellos, y necesito que me ayudes por que solo no podré ¿comprendes?

-Apenas puedo manejar el equipo

-Y al igual que el resto nadie nació sabiendo manejarlo, es mucho pedir que dejes a este nuevo Cap, y regreses a ese Steve Rogers que se levantaba cada que un matón lo golpeaba, que luchaba por lo correcto, que siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto y que usaba las tapas de basura como escudo ¿es demasiado?

-Yo…

-Necesitare que alguien cuide mi espalda, tendré a Su, pero alguien debe mantener a los Titanes lejos mientras nos encargamos de…-resopló-el Cuadrúpedo ¿puedo contar contigo?

Steve titubeó, volteando a su al rededor y observando al resto de los escuadrones, cada uno en su trabajo, aquellos que estaban fuera de la muralla estaban teniendo problemas con los nuevos Titanes e incluso Zeke y Rhodey ya estaban abajo, tragó, volteando a ver al chico Peter y el otro, Loki, tratando de manejar a cuantos Titanes podían para detener al Cuadrúpedo mientras los otros se deshacían de aquellos que trataban de escalar y subir.

Se giró a ver al castaño, esperando paciente sin dejar de verle, se enderezó y asintió.

-Excelente, entonces…¿nos vamos? Peter y Loki son buenos en el Precepto pero gastan demasiada energía ¿bien?

-Sujétate

Con los Titanes distraídos no tuvieron mucho problema en llegar a la base, hasta parecía demasiado irreal.

-No dejes que te atrapen, trata de mantener los cables lejos de ellos y toma impulso cuando tomes distancias largas, los cortes deben ser firmes, las cuchillas mantenlas en un ángulo de 45º mas o menos y Steve…

-¿Si?

-Mantén la boca cerrada cuando cortes

-¿Gracias? otro…¿otro consejo?

-No mueras

¡Claro! como si Steve deseara morir. Tony le guiñó el ojo y saltó fuera del techo, el rayo dorado brillo y el sonido que generó resonó en la muralla, fue como si el mundo se detuviera, el Titán de 22 metros apareció frente a Steve, soltó un rugido atrayendo la atención, no solo del Cuadrúpedo sino también del resto de los Titanes y…un segundo rayo apareció al otro lado de la muralla y un Titán de 70 metros rojo se elevó, el intenso calor que le siguió casi lo sofoca.

-Pero qué…

El segundo rugido de Tony lo regresó al presente, respiró hondo al ver como los Titanes se acercaban a ellos.

Era ahora o nunca.

_Nadie esta listo para esto_

No, nadie esta listo para nada, pero si no lo intentaba como saber que podría o no hacerlo. Soltó el aire guardando la calma, sus manos sujetando las dos cuchillas en su equipo…

_Concentrate_

_…llegará tu momento Rogers_

Tal vez él debía buscarlo, decidirlo.

Los pasos se acercaban, pisadas torpes y fuertes.

_Solo imagina la guerra_

Abrió los ojos, dos Titanes de 5 y 8 metros a su izquierda, uno más de 10 a su derecha y dos atrás de 3 y 4 metros, al frente el Cuadrúpedo se acercaba a Tony.

_No mueras._

Él podía hacerlo, él _iba_ a hacerlo.

_Mantén la boca cerrada cuando cortes_

Con un grito se lanzó al primer Titán, no fue el mejor corte, pero lo había hecho, el humo saliendo de la herida y el cuerpo pesado cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, fue irreal, fue rápido, fue…agh, fue asqueroso. La sangre cubría parte de su uniforme y podía sentir algunos hilos de esta corriendo por su rostro, apenas logró procesarlo y ya iba por el segundo.

Ni siquiera se percató en que momento logró coordinarse con Tony, los Titanes caían muertos ante las cuchillas del soldado y la fuerza del Titán. El Cuadrúpedo tenia problemas para llegar a ellos, dos rayos más se dispararon junto a la entrada.

Cualquiera que viera al soldado diría que había pasado toda su vida matando Titanes, la destreza y precisión no tardaron en llegar y Tony no podía imaginar en que se convertiría Steve si entrenaba aun más, se movía con rapidez, el rastro de gas era lo único que quedaba a su paso, uno a uno los Titanes caían, un arma mortal.

El rugido de Loki lo escuchó antes de verlo, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la entrada ahora bloqueada por el endurecimiento de Su, Rhodey y Zeke deshaciéndose de los Titanes en la entrada y el resto de los escuadrones ahora se movilizaban por la ciudad. Quill apareció tras el Cuadrúpedo, sujetándolo de los pies y levantándole lanzándolo en su dirección, Peter llegó en un saltó, cayendo a una distancia considerable del Cuadrúpedo.

Esto debía terminar aquí y ahora.

T’Challa apareció, su pie aplastando la cabeza del Cuadrúpedo contra el suelo y fue su oportunidad.

Los 6 Titanes restantes se abalanzaron al Cuadrúpedo, con su cabeza atrapada era vulnerable. Steve llegó, encaramado en el hombro de Tony saltó hacia el Titán en el suelo, su ropa ensangrentada al igual que las cuchillas le daba un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso, sus ojos brillantes, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, finalmente lo tenían, finalmente acabarían con esto…

El corte fue hecho, aunque en lugar de tener un trozo de carne lo que encontró fue un cuerpo, Peter lo apartó, sacando el cuerpo cortado, el tronco, el humo se desprendía de sus extremidades y…

-¿Qué…?

Quill detuvo al más joven, el resto intercambio una mirada…con un bufido casi molesto Peterestiró el brazo en dirección a Tony.

Una camisa oscura y pantalón, o lo que quedaba del pantalón de tela azul…Tony tomo el cuerpo, observándolo por un minuto…

El tiempo se detuvo, Steve vio al Titán devorar el cuerpo de aquella persona, aquella persona que en algún momento fue el Cuadrúpedo.

¿Qué era esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
